


Jessica Jones Hunger Games AU

by Akitai



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Джессика знала, что сможет победить в Играх в одиночку, но, конечно, ее лучшая подруга сделала все сложнее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jessica Jones Hunger Games AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302013) by [MarikaFromCincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaFromCincy/pseuds/MarikaFromCincy). 



« _Ну нахуй это дерьмо_ », — подумала Джессика Джонс, когда ее имя прозвучало со сцены перед Домом Правосудия Двенадцатого Дистрикта.

По пути на сцену она расталкивала детей вокруг. Ей было восемнадцать, она уже шесть лет принимала участие в церемонии Жатвы. И она никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то поднимался на сцену в полной тишине. Обычно хотя бы родители, всхлипывая, звали дитя по имени. Но у нее была только одна родительница, которую совсем не заботило, что она скоро отправится на верную смерть.

Джессика чувствовала такое же презрение к Пэм, как и всегда, как и в предыдущие шесть лет, когда видела ее на этой сцене и все эти годы, когда Пэм показывали по телевизору.

« _Гребаные капитолийские ублюдки_ ».

Девушка с волосами цвета воронова крыла часто насмехалась над капитолийскими ублюдками. Пэм тяжело вздохнула и подошла к чаше с именами мальчиков. Она вытащила одну, вернулась к микрофону и прочла имя вслух.

— Рубен Роллинс, — провозгласила Пэм.

Джессика услышала крики боли: должно быть, родители и сестра. Она ждала, когда парень с детским лицом, которого она немного знала по школе, пробьется сквозь толпу.

— Я доброволец! Я хочу быть трибутом! — прокричал кто-то.

« _Ох, блядь, нет_ ».

Все оглядывались по сторонам, пытаясь понять, кто прокричал это. На лицах большинства жителей застыло странное выражение. Они откуда-то знали этот голос, но, казалось, не могли понять, откуда он исходит.

Доброволица вышла из толпы возможных трибутов-девушек в проход.

«Нет, нет, блядь, нет», — думала Джессика, качая головой, показывая «нет» девушке. Наполовину она ожидала, что та проигнорирует ее и продолжит идти к сцене.

К тому моменту, как она достигла сцены, все были взволнованы. Теперь все ее узнали. Какие-то люди заорали «Пэтси Уолкер!» напряженными голосами.

— Триш, — еле выговорила Джесс, когда та заняла свое место по другую сторону от Пэм.

Капитолийским ублюдкам даже не пришлось называть ее имя: Триш объявила его сама. Обычно девушки не могли вызваться на место мальчиков, но она была звездой, и потому Пэм допустила это. Это было слишком хорошей возможностью для шоу.

Пэм знала, кто она. Все в Дистрикте Двенадцать знали, да и во всем Панеме, пожалуй, тоже. В Двенадцатом Дистрикте были только один театр и только одна звезда — Пэтси Уолкер. Она даже участвовала в Капитолийских телешоу, когда им нужен был кто-то, представляющий Двенадцатый Дистрикт. Она снималась в нескольких фильмах. Она была актрисой Двенадцатого Дистрикта. Именно так все узнали о ней.

Кроме Джессики Джонс. Она смотрела на нее через сцену. Для нее Триш была не просто звездой. Триш была ее лучшей подругой, девушкой, с которой она выросла, и единственной, кто когда-либо о ней заботилась.

Джессика возмущенно фыркнула про себя. Триш не посмотрит на нее, ей стоило знать об этом.

Джесс пыталась отпихнуть миротворцев, когда они тащили ее в одну из комнат для встреч в Доме Правосудия. Она знала, что туда к ней может прийти попрощаться семья, но не ожидала этого. Она думала о другой трибутке в соседней комнате, которая прощалась со своей семьей. Джесс зло повернулась и ударила стену. Немного штукатурки упало к ее ногам, когда она вытащила руку из проделанной в стене дырки.

— Ну, ничего другого я и не ожидал, — сказал единственный друг Джессики, не отправляющийся на Голодные Игры, входя в комнату. Он скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся ей.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — зашипела на него Джессика.

— А мне нельзя попрощаться? — спросил Люк Кейдж.

— Нет никакой причины прощаться, — ответила Джессика.

— Знаешь, я бы в это поверил, если бы не Пэтси Уолкер.

— Нахрен ее. Она была настолько тупа, что сама вызывалась.

— Ну, ты все равно сделаешь все, чтобы спасти ее. Так что постарайся при этом, чтобы тебя тоже не убили, — заявил Люк.

— Ничего не обещаю.

Джессика все еще стояла, засунув руки в карманы куртки, когда Люк прошел через комнату и почти сломал ее, заключив в медвежьи объятья. Она нехотя обняла его в ответ.

— Ты можешь победить. И лучше бы тебе в это поверить, — сказал Люк.

— Победитель только один, Люк. И у кое-кого прав на это больше, — проворчала Джесс в плечо друга.

Триш заслуживала победы больше, чем Джесс. Но это вовсе не значило, что она не разжует ей, как глупо было вызываться трибуткой, когда они наконец увидятся. После этого их отправили на поезд, верно? Она не могла вспомнить точно.

« _Ох, хорошо, вот и поезд_ ».

Пэм проводила Джесс в ее комнату в поезде и оставила одну, наказав встретиться со всеми в главном вагоне через час.

Она сразу же пошла дальше по коридору. На третьей по счету двери была надпись «Трибут Два». Она схватилась за ручку. Дверь была закрыта, но после толчка поддалась.

— Эй! Эй! Нет! — закричала Триш, вскакивая с кровати и прижимаясь спиной к стене с поднятыми руками, когда Джессика шагнула по направлению к ней.

Джесс остановилась где-то в метре от кровати. Она не была уверена, каким был ее план. Она была зла, взбешена и испугана, но прекрасно понимала действия Триш. Блондинка опустила руки, сжав их в кулаки. Она на секунду встретилась взглядом с Джессикой, а потом уткнулась в пол.

— Я знаю, что ты зла на меня, Джесс, — сказала Триш, — Но это всегда было частью нашего плана.

— Бля, Триш. Нет, не было. Я собиралась вызваться, если выберут тебя.

— Я знаю, но я была недостаточно быстра и не успела заменить тебя.

— Поэтому заменила гребаного Рубена?

Триш вздохнула и сделала несколько шагов к Джессике.

— Конечно, нет, — жестко заявила Триш.— Ты защищала меня с тех пор, как мы встретились, Джесс. Я увидела шанс защитить тебя и воспользовалась им.

— Я бы справилась и сама, — зло ответила Джессика. — Не было никакого повода тебе… тебе рисковать собой. Бля, Триш. Я не могу… Я не потеряю тебя.

— Значит, это ваш план, — невнятно пробормотала пьяная женщина, прислонившаяся к стене снаружи комнаты Триш.

— Не умереть? Ага, это вроде как план большинства людей, — фыркнула Джессика. — А вы кто вообще такая?

Триш подвинулась ближе и стукнула ее по руке.

— Джери Хогарт, — прошептала она Джесс.

— Черт, правда? — ответила Джесс.

Репутация Хогарт была неоднозначной: она была единственной живой победительницей Двенадцатого Дистрикта и ужасной пьяницей с бывшей женой и кучей временных девушек. Она была неоднозначной человекой, но, кроме того, она была самой известной звездой в Дистрикте Двенадцать, помимо Пэтси Уолкер, которая, как видела Джесс, скоро должна была погибнуть.

— Я ваш ментор, — пробормотала Хогарт.

— Просто, блядь, отлично, — ответила Джесс.

Спустя час Джесс смотрела на женщину, сидящую напротив нее за роскошным столом в шикарном вагоне-ресторане. Она была бы меньше раздражена, если бы не воспринимала все это всерьез и, черт, она бы даже наслаждалась этим, если бы Триш не сидела рядом с ней.

По тому, как сильно Триш дрожала и ерзала, Джесс, поняла: девушка только сейчас поняла, что она сделала.

Рука Триш под столом легла на ногу Джессики. Джесс взяла ее и позволила Триш сжать свою ладонь так сильно, как та могла.

Джесс заметила синяк на ее предплечье; его не было, когда они виделись перед жатвой.

Если в этой ситуации и было что-то хорошее, подумала Джесс, то только то, что Триш была вдали от матери.

— Мы умрем из-за меня. Я убью нас. Почему я просто не отпустила тебя? — отчаянно спросила Триш, когда их глаза встретились.

— Тебе нужно быть героиней, — ответила Джесс.

Триш вздохнула и улыбнулась. Джесс знала это выражение ее лица. Триш собиралась наклониться и поцеловать ее. Джесс хотелось забыть о том, где они были, забыть все тайны, что они собирались сохранить, и просто позволить ей поцеловать себя.

Это был бы их пятый поцелуй; не то чтобы Джесс считала их. Первый был три недели назад, когда мать Триш отсутствовала большую часть ночи. Они лежали на пригорке на заднем дворе. Триш хотела посмотреть на звезды. Джесс устала, но не хотела засыпать, раз уж у них был шанс побыть вместе в безопасности.

Джесс почувстовала на себе еще один взгляд и посмотрела через стол. Хогарт подняла бровь, на ее лице появилась заинтересованная улыбка.

— На что, блядь, ты пялишься? — бросила ей Джесс.

— Повежливее, мисс Джонс, — сказала Пэм, сидящая во главе стола.

— Ну да, это же сейчас самое главное, — огрызнулась Джесс.

— Не трогай ее, Пэм. Это пустая трата времени, — сказала Хогарт, прихлебывая из стакана с виски.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — слегка оскорбленно спросила Триш.

— Им не нужно, чтобы я была милой и всем нравилась, для этого у них есть ты, — объяснила Джесс.

Хогарт снова усмехнулась ей. Джесс и раньше сторонилась Хогарт, но теперь была уверена, что она ей не нравится.

— Ну, тебе бы тоже не повредило попытаться быть милой, — добавила Пэм.

Поезд вошел в тоннель, а затем за окном появился Капитолий. Пэм смотрела на них, ожидая, что они подбегут к окну посмотреть.

— Мы уже были здесь, — заявила Триш.

— Только в несколько менее дерьмовых обстоятельствах, — добавила Джесс.

Когда они прибыли в Тренировочный центр, Пэм восторженно показала им все вокруг и провела на верхний этаж.

Им велели сходить в душ, переодеться и затем встретиться в гостиной пентхауса, чтобы выяснить, кто другие трибуты, а потом встретиться со стилистами.

В спальне, по словам Пэм, принадлежавшей Джесс, телевизор был уже включен. Джесс, настраивая громкость, плюхнулась на кровать, но вдруг услышала что-то, после чего не могла даже дотронуться до пульта.

« _Вы когда-нибудь встречали кого-нибудь из Дистрикта Двенадцать?_ »

Джесс подскочила и застыла у кровати, услышав голос Триш.

Это была нарезка одного из фильмов, в которых снималась Триш; после на экране появился Цезарь Фликерман.

— А в Двенадцатом Дистрикте произошел весьма интересный поворот. Точнее, два, — сообщил Цезарь.

— Да, два совершенно восхитительных поворота, — подхватил его напарник.

— Определенно, — ответил Цезарь, — Итак, у нас есть два трибута-девушки из Дистрикта Двенадцать, и одна из них — очаровательная звездочка Пэтси Уолкер.

Джесс застонала, когда заиграла музыкальная тема «Это Пэтси» из одного из фильмов Триш.

— Должен сказать, я рад, что она вновь появится на экранах наших телевизоров, — добавил Цезарь, когда музыка смолкла.

— Причем по своему выбору, — добавил соведущий.

— Да, определенно, — согласился Цезарь, — И, по словам ее матери, Пэтси не могла вынести того, что ее приемная сестра отправится на Игры в одиночку, и потому вызвалась волонтером вместо трибута мужского пола, — его слова просто сочились волнением и, как казалось Джесс, это волнение капало на стену под телевизором.

Изображение переключилось на маму Триш с фальшивыми слезами на глазах, стоящую перед Домом Правосудия в Двенадцатом и рассказывающую о том, какой любящей и заботливой подругой была ее дочь, прямо как все персонажки, которых она играла.

Джесс больше не могла этого выносить. Она схватила лампу с прикроватного столика и запустила ею в телевизор. Лампа пробила телевизор, настенный кронштейн и стену позади него. Провода загудели, кусочки стекла, металла и пластика посыпались на комод у стены.

— Отлично, еще одна, — услышала Джесс голос позади себя.

Она обернулась и увидела стоящую на пороге Хогарт.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джесс с небольшой помощью Хогарт начинает понимать, что все может быть более трудным, чем она думала.

— Ты из Шлака, верно? — спросила Хогарт.

Джессика нервно кивнула.

— Следуй за мной.

Джессика хотела расспросить Хогарт, но та не дала ей шанса сделать это. Она уже направлялась вниз, в холл, а затем вошла в служебную дверь, которую Джесс до этого не замечала. Она последовала за Хогарт в прачечную.

— Закрой дверь, — велела Хогарт.

Джесс последовала ее приказу, а Хогарт тем временем включила одну из сушилок.

— Почему мы здесь? — спросила Джесс.

— Это единственная комната, в которой нет камер.

Джесс в замешательстве посмотрела на нее.

— Твой дом в Шлаке был разрушен во время утечки химикатов?

— Нет, та фабрика взорвалась.

— Ну да, конечно, — согласилась Хогарт, подходя к ней.

Джесс отступила назад. Хогарт положила руки на бедра и закатила глаза.

— И ты получила свои силы после этого?

— О чем вы говорите? — с фальшивым удивлением спросила Джесс. Она понимала, что это не  
сработает, Триш всегда дразнила ее из-за плохих актерских способностей. Но попытаться стоило.

— Ты только что бросила лампу сквозь телевизор, Джессика. Не скромничай, — ответила Хогарт.

Ну или нет.

— Ладно. Да, вскоре после того, — признала Джесс. — А почему вы сказали «еще одна»?

— Ты не первый мой трибут с си…

— Триш называет это даром, — добавила Джесс.

— Подожди, она знает и все равно вызвалась? — обескураженно спросила Хогарт.

— Иногда она может быть очень тупой, — невозмутимо ответила Джесс.

Хогарт прошла вперед к полке с полотенцами.

— Все хуже, чем я думала, — сказала Хогарт, вытаскивая из-за полотенец бутылку ликера. Она открыла бутылку, сделала глоток и вернулась к Джесс, — И ты не первый одаренный трибут среди моих подопечных. После этой утечки химикатов, взрыва фабрики, называй как хочешь, у многих детей в Шлаке проявились силы.

— Но почему тогда ты единственная победительница? — спросила Джесс, — Какие же идиоты не смогли победить, имея дар?

— Все не так просто, — ответила Хогарт и сделала еще глоток, понимая, что ей придется многое объяснить.

— Нет, просто. Я могу легко пробить насквозь двадцать тр… двадцать два подростка.

— Пока вся страна на тебя смотрит? — спросила Хогарт.

Джесс выхватила у нее бутылку и выпила немного. Она подумала об этом только сейчас.

— Я могу быть осторожной. Буду выжидать.

Хогарт забрала бутылку и усмехнулась.

— Сверхсилу скрыть легче, чем большинство вещей. У тебя больше нет даров, которые скрыть не получится, вроде лазеров из глаз?

— Лазеры из глаз? Серьезно? Нет. Я могу прыгать и замедлять падение.

— Ты не сможешь этого делать.

— А если мне придется?

— В Капитолии не хотят, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что есть такие люди, как ты. Люди с особыми способностями, которые они не давали им и не могут контролировать.

— Вот как остальные и погибли? Они не использовали свои силы? — спросила Джесс.

Ментор кивнула.

— Или демонстрировали их, и тогда у распорядителей игр было множество возможностей убить их. Или Капитолий забирал их для тестов. Мальчик с силами на шестьдесят восьмых играх, пять лет назад, умер, попав в зыбучие пески, вскоре после того, как выстрелил огнем в другого трибута. Его тело так и не нашли.

Джесс прислонилась к сушилке, чувствуя себя разгромленной. Она сползла на пол и прижалась к сушилке спиной. Хогарт села рядом и дала ей бутылку. Джесс немного отпила и отдала бутылку назад.

— Я могу это сделать, — заявила Джесс.

— Избегай новых вспышек гнева, и я в это поверю, — ответила Хогарт.

Джессика хихикнула в ответ. Они немного посидели молча, передавая друг другу бутылку.

— Триш не может умереть, — наконец нарушила молчание Джесс.

— Это маловероятно.

— Я серьезно. Мне не нужны твои помощь или защита. А ей нужны, — заявила Джесс, глядя на Хогарт. Они зло уставились друг на друга.

— Ее известность может быть нам полезна. Люди любят ее, и они будут разочарованы, если ее убьют.

— Разочарованы? — с отвращением переспросила Джесс.

Хогарт лишь вздохнула и продолжила.

— Мало кто из знаменитостей попадали на Игры до этого. Я не уверена, как они с этим справятся.

— Меня не волнует, как эти ублюдки с этим справятся. Я буду защищать ее на арене, а ты — здесь, — объявила Джесс.

— Я буду стараться изо всех сил, как всегда.

— Куда ты пропала? — спросила Триш, когда Джесс села рядом с ней на диване в главном зале пентхауса.

— Никуда, — промямлила Джесс, отмахиваясь от нее.

Триш сидела в уголке дивана, поджав ноги. Как только Джесс села, она наклонилась к ней, положив руки ей на плечи.

Пэм прошла мимо них к главной двери пентхауса. Она раздраженно фыркнула, увидев их. Джесс поняла, что раздражение было направлено на нее. Триш последовала всем инструкциям Пэм: приняла душ и переоделась. Джесс же все еще была в своей одежде и, скорее всего, выглядела так, как будто напилась, сидя на полу прачечной.

— Пэм пришлось вызвать ремонтников, чтобы они починили твой телевизор, — заявила Триш, как будто обвиняя ее в чем-то.

— Ага, он был сломан, — ответила Джесс, защищаясь.

— Лампой, — добавила Триш.

Джесс заглянула ей в лицо, видя, что она начинает улыбаться. Джесс хотелось плакать: она теперь понимала, как трудно будет спасти Триш.

— Я бы сделала то же самое, если бы мне пришлось услышать еще хоть слово на тему «Пэтси вызвалась добровольцем».

— Тогда в следующий раз запущу лампу в твой телик, — пошутила Джесс.

Триш рассмеялась и придвинулась к ней.

— Приношу извинения за это, — провозгласила Пэм, входя в комнату вместе с группой людей. — Я велела им обеим переодеться.

— Бесполезно, — проворчала Хогарт себе под нос, прислоняясь к стене; ее ликер теперь был не в бутылке, а в причудливом бокале.

— В любом случае мы бы предпочли сначала увидеть их собственный стиль, чтобы было с чего начать, — ответил один из стилистов, обходя Пэм, чтобы поприветствовать их. — Мне жаль, что нам пришлось встретиться при таких обстоятельствах. Но для меня большая честь познакомиться и работать с вами вновь. Меня зовут Цинна, — сказал он, глядя на Джессику и Триш по очереди.

Джесс смущенно посмотрела на Триш.

— Он разработал костюмы для одного из моих фильмов, — объяснила Триш Джессике. — Приятно снова тебя видеть, Цинна.

— Мне тоже, мисс Уолкер.

— Хорошо, давайте начнем, — заявила Пэм на всю комнату.

Цинна и другие стилисты расселись на диване. Хогарт прошла вперед и встала за креслом Пэм.

Гимн Панема закончился. Джесс была рада, что показали лишь сокращенный вариант новостей дня. Она бы не вынесла, если бы ей пришлось слушать вопли жутко улыбающихся говорящих голов о том, как все было восхитительно.

Это были просто видео с Жатвы и краткая информация о каждом трибуте. В этот раз начали с Дистрикта Двенадцать. Джесс чувствовала, что Триш нервничает, смотря на запись, где Джесс идет к сцене. Джесс знала, что должна сделать что-то, чтобы подруге стало лучше, но не могла придумать, что.

Поэтому она просто смотрела.

Хогарт рассказала о нескольких трибутах. Джесс никто из них не показался пугающим, кроме какого-то придурка из Первого Дистрикта с вытатуированным на лице флагом Панема.

— Интересный выбор, — прокомментировал Цинна, вызвав смешок у Триш.

После повтора все переместились в столовую, чтобы поужинать. Там была шикарная посуда, вкусная еда и немного необычного алкоголя. Триш едва прикоснулась к алкоголю, но Джесс была более чем рада его наличию. Кроме того, она была рада, что Триш нормально поела. Конечно, все это — «здоровые» блюда, но Джесс не злилась из-за этого. Совсем наоборот: оно вызвало у нее улыбку.

Пока все болтали о нарядах для интервью и возможном расположении Арены, Джесс просто смотрела на Триш.

— Почему ты пялишься на меня? — спросила ее Триш, не отводя взгляд от того, что напоминало весьма вычурный жареный тофу.

Джесс нервно посмотрела на куриную грудку в своей тарелке.

— Я… Я просто никогда не попаду домой, — нервно сказала Джесс. Обычно она избегала говорить что-то, что касалось мамы Триш, если только это не было обещанием врезать ей по лицу.

— Ну, мы начнем изменять это завтра, — оптимистично ответила Триш и улыбнулась ей.

— Зависит от того, сколько задниц мы надерем, — добавила Джесс.

Количество задниц оказалось меньше, чем ожидала Джессика.

До абсурда раздражающий будильник прозвонил на следующее утро, в половине седьмого. Джесс еле сдержалась, чтобы не разбить его на мелкие кусочки.

«Меньше вспышек гнева», — напомнила она себе.

Она отключила будильник и застонала, глядя в потолок. Сегодня был первый день тренировок и первый раз, когда они с Триш встретятся лицом к лицу с другими трибутами.

Джесс неуверенно заглянула в комод в своей комнате. Она еще не надевала никакой капитолийской одежды. По отношению к этим тряпкам она чувствовала то же самое, что и к одежде, которую ей покупала мама Триш: элемент контроля и ничего больше.

Затем она увидела спортивный костюм, висящий на двери ее спальни. Джесс подошла к двери и восторженно схватила одежду из черного и серного спандекса. Она сняла прикрепленную к нему записку и улыбнулась.

«Прости, не смог сделать его из кожи. — Цинна».

Джесс переоделась перед зеркалом. На рукавах и одной из штанин была надпись «Дистрикт 12». Она почти до самого верха застегнула куртку, поправила воротник и провела рукой над вышитым над левой ключицей «Джонс».

Она вышла из комнаты, думая, что хорошо выглядит в своей тренировочной форме, пока мимо не прошла Триш. Ее костюм был почти таким же, но не серым, а ярко-красным, воротник не загибался, а вместо «Джонс» было вышито «Пэтси». Ее волосы были зачесаны назад, хотя слишком короткие прядки, как и всегда, торчали прямо.

На секунду Джесс позволила себе улыбнуться. Она даже была слегка взбудоражена, но после снова вспомнила о грозящей им смерти.

Глаза Триш загорелись, когда она увидела Джесс. Похоже, она думала о том же самом, кроме, пожалуй, последней части.

— Правда, Цинна великолепен? — спросила Триш, когда Джесс подошла к ней, и они вместе пошли к лифту.

Она пожала плечами и кивнула. Триш вздохнула и улыбнулась, как и всегда, когда Джессика притворно соглашалась с ней.

Один из Безгласых проводил их в зал на нижнем уровне Тренировочного Центра.

— Спасибо, — вежливо сказала ему Триш, когда он жестом пригласил их покинуть лифт и войти в комнату.

Джесс ощутила испуг; судя по всему, их вызывали сюда по номеру дистрикта. Поскольку они были из Двенадцатого, то прибыли последними. Все уже тренировались, однако остановились, чтобы поглазеть на Пэтси Уолкер.

— Могу я уже кому-нибудь въебать? — зло обратилась Джесс к Триш.

— Давай побудем любезными хотя бы в начале, — ответила Триш.

Она схватила Джесс за руку и подвела ее к станции рукопашного боя.

Джесс ухмыльнулась.

— Ты действительно хочешь драться со мной?

— Постарайся не испортить это прелестное личико. Верно, Пэтси? — рассмеялся крепко сложенный парень.

Джесс не смогла бы поставить его на место, если бы не большая, сияющая двойка, вышитая на его груди. Рядом с ним стояла невысокая, но казавшаяся суровой девушка в таком же наряде.

— Хочешь проверить, засранец? — бросила Джесс в ответ.

Он скрестил руки и фыркнул.

— Вы обе девушки, разве это честно?

— Не волнуйся, — ответила Джесс. — Я легко справлюсь с тобой, а твоя подруга может взять на себя Пэтси.

Триш издала полузадушенный смешок.

— Ну давай покатаемся, — решительно ответил парень из Второго.

— Покатаемся, серьезно? — сказала Джесс.

Она увернулась от нескольких первых его ударов, лишь один раз позволив ему дотянуться до ее щеки. Затем она ударила его лицо ровно с такой силой, чтобы вырубить его. Он упал на пол кучей бессознательных конечностей.

Она повернулась, чтобы помочь Триш, но поняла, что ее помощь не нужна.

Триш схватила девушку за плечи и с такой силой толкнула на мат, что у той выбило дух, а еще через секунду она отключилась.

— Охренеть, Триш, — воскликнула Джесс, пытаясь подавить улыбку. Почему-то она была еще более взбудоражена, чем раньше.

— Я занимаюсь крав-мага, — сообщила Триш как ни в чем не бывало.

Джесс все еще пялилась на нее с открытым ртом.

— Ты не знала, что я устроила тренажерный зал в подвале гостевого дома? — спросила Триш, лишь наполовину удивленная тем, что Джесс не знала этого.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Джесс и Триш не так много потенциальных союзников, поскольку Джесс не умеет заводить друзей, но у Триш есть план.

После этого события тренировки стали более спокойными. Казалось, все слишком напуганы, чтобы ссориться с ними, зная, что Джесс может вырубить кого-то лишь одним ударом, а Пэтси Уолкер оказалась тайной ниндзя.

Хотя был и один презабавный мальчик, который постоянно пел песенку «Это Пэтси!», добавляя слово «ниндзя» везде, где только можно.

На третий день они покинули тренировку раньше обычного, чтобы отчитаться перед Хогарт и Пэм.

— Вы познакомились с кем-нибудь еще? — обвиняюще спросила Пэм.

— А ты как думаешь? — зыркнула на нее Джесс.

Триш стукнула Джесс по руке. Они, вспотевшие, сидели на диване в своих спортивных костюмах.

— Что? — спросила ее Джесс.

— Да, — ответила Триш Пэм, сидевшей в кресле напротив них.

— О тебе мы и не беспокоимся, — сказала Хогарт, расхаживающая взад-вперед по комнате.  
— Почти все трибуты хотят быть твоими союзниками.

— Это ведь хорошо, разве нет? — спросила Триш.

— Было бы лучше, если бы хоть кто-то из них хотел сотрудничать еще и с Джессикой.

Джесс застонала, скрестив руки на груди, и откинулась на спинку дивана.

— А почему они не хотят? — полюбопытствовала Триш.

Джесс приподняла бровь, глядя на Триш. Она не понимала, была ли Триш просто любезной или же действительно не понимала, что всем нравится именно она, а Джесс была неважна. Когда все научатся терпеть тот факт, что они вместе, Джессика тоже, может быть, понравится им.

Ну или, по крайней мере, так надеялась сама Джесс.

— Манеры очень важны, — вставила Пэм.

Хогарт закатила глаза, услышав это.

— Ты вырубила профи одним ударом. Ты слишком пугающая.

— Я? Не Ниндзя-Пэтси? — удивилась Джесс.

— Эй! — раздраженно воскликнула Триш, повернувшись к Джесс. Но уже через секунду она снова улыбнулась. — Наверное, это то же самое, что и всегда.

— Объясни, — велела Хогарт.

— Людям кажется, что они меня знают, — начала Триш.

Она уже объясняла все это Джессике. Они просто не могли пойти погулять по Двенадцатому, не наткнувшись при этом на кого-нибудь, кто настойчиво пытался поговорить с Триш. Триш умела быть доброй и говорить с кем попало. Джесс же обычно просто тихо стояла в стороне, пока фанаты не говорили что-то из ряда вон выходящее и ей не приходилось им угрожать.

— Они любят меня даже до встречи со мной по определенным причинам. Нам просто надо дать им причину любить и Джесс, — сказала Триш.

Хогарт прижала сложенные вместе ладони к губам и улыбнулась ей.

— Ты довольно умная девочка, хоть и загнала себя в такую ситуацию, — сообщила она.

— У меня были на то причины, — ответила Триш.

— Мне хотелось бы узнать их, — ухмыльнулась Хогарт.

— Может, в другой раз, дорогая? — вмешалась Пэм.

— Да, разве нам не нужно пойти переодеться к пиздец какому шикарному ужину? — поддержала ее Джесс, вскакивая с дивана и направляясь в свою комнату.

— Мисс Джонс, следите за языком! Но вы правы. Пожалуйста, в этот раз все-таки примите душ, — проинструктировала ее Пэм, выходя из комнаты.

Хогарт все еще вопросительно смотрела на принявшую невинный вид Триш.

— Встреться со мной на балконе после того, как все уснут, — сказала ей Хогарт. — Хочу обсудить с тобой наш план.

— Без Джесс? — уточнила Триш, кивнув.

— А это проблема?

Триш покачала головой.

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы она была там.

— Умная девочка, — ухмыльнулась Хогарт, уходя.

Триш осталась одна. Она откинулась на спинку дивана и на секунду прикрыла глаза. Она потянулась смахнуть что-то с лица и увидела прядь черных волос, упавших на диван и опутавших ее руку. Она распутала прядь и подержала ее в руках. На секунду девушка грустно улыбнулась.

Потом она отбросила прядку в сторону и направилась в душ.

Джесс пыталась последовать совету Триш. Ей нужно было дать другим трибутам причину ее любить. Или хотя бы не бояться. Хотя ей и не хотелось этого, но в последний день тренировок  
Джесс сказала Триш, что им стоит потренироваться порознь.

Триш с улыбкой согласилась. Она направилась к станции, где учили разводить огонь. Джесс на секунду замерла в центре зала.

_Это была ее актерская улыбка. Какого хрена она врет мне?_

Джесс постаралась избавиться от этой мысли и отправилась к станции, которая представляла собой электронные карточки о ядовитых растениях. На самом деле об этом Джесс не волновалась. Триш уже побывала на этой станции несколько дней назад и выучила все, а на арене они не собирались разделяться.

На станции уже был тощий парень с всклокоченными волосами из Одиннадцатого. Она заметила, как он улыбался, когда она вырубила профи и когда ударила шутника из Седьмого древком копья.

Если она хотела подружиться с кем-то, то он был ее лучшим шансом.

Джесс встала рядом с ним и начала запоминать карточки. В первые три раза она провалилась; каждая неудача сопровождалась приглушенным звуком зуммера.

— Ага, я тоже в этом не слишком хорош, — признал парень из Одиннадцатого.

— Драться куда легче, — проворчала Джесс.

— Лазать по деревьям тоже, — добавил он.

— Но ты не сможешь прятаться на деревьях вечно, — указала ему Джесс. Она не хотела угрожать ему, однако эта фраза прозвучала угрожающе.

Парень в свою очередь лишь рассмеялся.

— Вы с Пэтси-Ниндзя ищете третье колесо?

Джесс взглянула на него.

— А ты хочешь?

— Было бы глупо не хотеть, — ответил он.

— Круто, — сказала она с медленным кивком, — Я дам знать нашему ментору.

Парень улыбнулся.

— Кстати, я Малькольм.

— Джессика.

— Ага, я знаю.

— Ну да.

Еще немного позанимавшись с Малкольмом и ошибившись еще с десяток раз, Джессика двинулась к станции с оружием. Там было куда легче. Выбивать дерьмо из манекенов с помощью различного оружия — это она умела.

Хогарт наказала ей сдерживаться. Она не хотела, чтобы Джесс или Триш показывали свои силы перед завтрашним показом. Но Джесс вообще нельзя было показывать свою силу. Однако она забывала обо всех предупреждениях, когда видела, как жутковатый Главный Распорядитель Игр в фиолетовом костюме таращился на Триш.

Она почти разорвала на части манекен с помощью затупленного мачете.

— Бля, — выдохнула она, когда на пол упало несколько кусочков манекена. Она повернулась, чтобы взять другое оружие, и увидела, что на нее пялится парень из Первого Дистрикта, которого они с Триш звали Татуированным.

Она зло уставилась на него. Но он лишь продолжал смотреть на нее, скрестив гигантские руки на груди. Джесс еле удержалась от смешка. Все трибуты носили обычного размера майки с длинным или коротким рукавом. Однако майка Татуированного не имела рукавов и так плотно облегала его тело, что лишь чудом не лопалась.

— Уничтожь майку — выиграй соревнование! — шутила о нем Триш, то и дело произнося эту фразу таким низким голосом, каким только могла.

Обычно Пэм просила их быть серьезнее, но Джесс была слишком занята смехом. Она могла поклясться, что несколько раз смеялась и Хогарт.

— Помочь тебе? — зашипела на него Джесс.

— Ты хороша в этом, — сказал он.

— А ты наблюдательный, — фыркнула в ответ Джесс.

— Ага, — ответил он с очевидным смущением.

— Уронил слишком много гирь себе на голову, качок?

Он покачал головой.

— Неа, я никогда ничего не роняю. Я могу поднять что угодно, — сказал он с заносливой усмешкой.

— Да ну, неужто все? — саркастично спросила Джесс.

— Ага, — ответил он, не понимая ее сарказма. — Хочешь посмотреть? — он кивнул на стойку с грузами на ближайшей станции.

Джесс покачала головой.

— Меня это не впечатлит.

— Почему это?

— Я могу поднять больше.

Он хмыкнул.

— Правда, девочка? Пэтси-Ниндзя и то крепче, чем ты.

Джесс была готова наплевать на его слова, но то, как он сказал это, было, черт подери, слишком извращенным.

— Ладно, мудак, давай проверим эту теорию, — бросила она ему, направляясь к станции.

Он с восторгом последовал за ней. За стойкой стояли шесть металлических шаров с ручками. Они увеличивались в размере и весе. Джесс знала, что может не напрягаясь поднять шестой.

Татуированный поднял третий, одной рукой поднял на уровень плеча, а затем выпрямил руку и поднял шар выше головы. Он уронил шар, и тот слегка отскочил от мягкого пола.

— Твоя очередь, — поддразнил он.

Джесс ухмыльнулась ему, взяла шар и сделала то же самое.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — заявила она.

Он схватил четвертый шар, с тихим кряхтением поднял его к плечу и с силой фыркнул, вскинув гирю над головой. Уронив ее, он издал что-то вроде боевого клича.

Задыхаясь, он взглядом указал Джесс на шар. Ей хотелось без всяких усилий приподнять гирю, чтобы посильнее оскорбить его, но она заметила, как Распорядитель в фиолетовом костюме наблюдает за ней. Она подняла шар, изображая, будто ей так же тяжело, как и Татуированному.

Она приподняла брови, смотря на него, и усмехнулась, роняя шар.

— Если такие числа для тебя слишком большие, подскажу: следующий — пятый, — сказала Джесс с улыбкой.

Он зло уставился на нее и подошел к пятому шару. Поднимая его к плечу, он кряхтел еще больше, а затем лишь после долгой борьбы еле смог выпрямить руку.

Его лицо покраснело, а руки затряслись, когда шар с глухим стуком упал на пол.

— Ты не сможешь это сделать, Двенадцатая, — сказал он, тяжело дыша.

Джесс схватила шар и с таким же кряхтением подняла его к плечу. Внезапно она осознала, как много людей смотрит на нее: мужчина в фиолетовом костюме, Триш, большинство Распорядителей, Малькольм, почти все трибуты.

Она была зла и раздражена. Она с кряхтением изобразила борьбу и отпустила шар. Звук его падения, казалось, разнесся по всему залу. Взбешенная и запыхавшаяся, Джесс отошла от него.

— Неплохая попытка, Двенадцатая, — сказал Татуированный, улыбаясь и посмеиваясь.

Джесс огляделась по сторонам и встретилась взглядом с Триш, стоявшей у станции с луками и стрелами вместе с другими трибутами. Она грустно улыбнулась Джесс.

Обе они молчали, когда лифт поднимал их вверх после окончания тренировки.

— Что, черт возьми, вы наделали? — зло спросила Пэм, как только открылись двери лифта.

Девушки нехотя вышли из лифта.

— Мы ничего не делали, — неуверенно сказала Триш.

— Успокойся, Пэм, — велела Хогарт, вместе с Цинной подходя к ним. — Что-то вы все-таки сделали, — обратилась она к Джесс и Триш.

— Почему? — с беспокойством спросила Джесс.

— Кое-кто завел друзей, — ответил Цинна.

— Два трибута хотят быть союзниками с вами обеими, — пояснила Хогарт, — Малькольм Дюкасс и Уилл Симпсон.

— Малькольм и кто? — переспросила Джесс.

Пэм раздраженно фыркнула.

— Татуированный, — ответила Хогарт.

Триш дрожала от волнения.

— Ты сделала это! — сказала она Джесс, с широкой улыбкой прыгая перед ней.

Джесс улыбнулась тому, насколько Триш была счастлива.

Так счастлива, что забыла, где и с кем они были, и в пятый раз поцеловала Джесс в губы.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По мере того, как Джесс и Триш становятся ближе к арене, Хогарт и Цинна раздумывают, как лучше использовать славу Пэтси Уолкер в своих целях.

Джесс всегда завидовала мальчикам, которых Триш целовала на сцене и на экране. Конечно, Триш говорила, что они лишь изображают поцелуи. Но черт, у Джесс не было другого шанса поцеловать ее.

Она не осознавала этой зависти, пока Триш не поцеловала ее впервые. Это было точно так же, как и обычное присутствие Триш рядом, но в тысячу раз лучше. В тысячу раз теплее, счастливее и прекраснее. Джесс любила это. Джесс любила Триш, но пока что не могла сказать ей этого. Они встречались всего три недели.

Триш оттолкнула от себя Джесс, но холодный металл двери лифта заставил ее подпрыгнуть.

Шокированная Пэм ахнула.

— Девушки! — возмутилась она.

Джесс и Триш быстро отодвинулись друг от друга.

— О нет, — мягко сказала Триш.

— Бля, — воскликнула Джесс одновременно с ней.

Хогарт мрачно усмехнулась и прислонилась к стене.

— Ну, мы могли бы уже и догадаться, — сказала она Цинне, подняла, как бы сдаваясь, одну руку, а второй подняла бокал с виски к своим губам.

— Должно быть, в Двенадцатом любовь прямо-таки разлита в воздухе, — тепло улыбнулся Цинна девушкам.

— Простите, — пропищала Триш.

— Никто не должен об этом знать, — нервно сказала Джесс.

— Как-то поздновато спохватилась, — заявила Хогарт.

— Я имею в виду, никто больше, — ответила Джесс.

— Чего вы боитесь? — ласково спросил ее Цинна.

— Ну, например, скандала, — сердито ответила Пэм вместо Джесс.

— Прошлой ночью ты не думала, что две целующиеся девушки — это скандально, — невозмутимо отметила Хогарт.

— Джери! — выпалила Пэм и запнулась, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

Триш подавила смех, Джесс же упустила смешок. Цинна, улыбаясь, покачал головой.

Пэм фыркнула и выбежала из коридора.

— То, как мы это обыграем и будем ли вообще об этом рассказывать, мы обсудим позже, — сказала им Хогарт, — Идите переоденьтесь к ужину.

Хогарт усмехнулась над своим напитком, глядя, как смущенные девушки уходят. Триш схватила Джесс за руку, когда решила, что их уже не видно, и они вместе направились в комнату Джесс.

— Это может быть не так уж плохо, Джери, — напряженно сказал Цинна, стоя на другом конце коридора от женщины.

— Они влюбленные дети, Цинна, — ответила Хогарт. — Не думаю, что из них получатся повстанцы.

— Триш уже нарушила правила, попав сюда. Кажется, она хочет умереть и, думаю, Джессика тоже, — заявил он.

Хогарт кивнула.

— Она сделает что угодно, чтобы Триш осталась в живых.

— Мы можем это использовать, — добавил он.

— А еще мы можем использовать смерть Пэтси Уолкер, — отметила она.

Цинна разочарованно уставился на нее.

— Не самый лучший выбор, зато разозлит людей, — добавила Хогарт в свою защиту.

— Они обе должны выжить. Это будет для нас лучше всего, — постановил Цинна.

Хогарт кивнула, допивая свой виски.

— Джессика получила силы после утечки химикатов в Шлаке, — призналась она.

Цинна выглядел довольным.

— Еще лучше.

— Они пока еще ничего не знают, — сказала Хогарт.

Цинна кивнул.

— Я оповещу остальных. Триш знает некоторых из них. Они смогут пообщаться на послезавтрашней вечеринке.

Хогарт кивнула, надеясь, что это сработает, и она не вернется домой в одиночку, как обычно.

На следующий день Джесс нервничала, сидя в зале ожидания перед индивидуальным показом. Триш тряслась рядом с ней. Пару раз они едва не взялись за руки, но в последний момент отдергивали руки. Несмотря на обещание Хогарт обсудить подачу их отношений, они так этого и не сделали.

Джесс было немного противно, что они позволяли этому действовать на себя, но это не было таким уж необычным.

_— Чего ты боишься? — спросила Триш прошлым вечером в комнате Джессики, когда они покинули оставшихся в коридоре Хогарт и Цинну._

_Джесс расстегнула куртку и стащила ее через голову. Стянув черную майку, плотно облегавшую ее покрытую потом кожу, она пожала обнаженными плечами._

_— Не знаю, Триш. Почему мы прятались в Двенадцатом? — спросила Джесс. Это было слабым оправданием, и она это знала._

_Как и Триш._

_— Это другое дело. Моей… моей матери здесь нет._

_Триш распустила волосы и сняла куртку, чтобы отвлечься. Персиковая короткая майка зацепилась за куртку и едва не сползла вслед за ней. Джесс почти потеряла дар речи, но Триш поправила майку._

_— Да, но она все еще в Двенадцатом, — отметила Джесс. — И ты вернешься назад к ней, но уже без меня._

_— Не говори так, — мягко попросила Триш, подходя к ней и кладя руки ей на плечи._

_Джесс попыталась отодвинуться, но Триш не отпускала ее. Она легко могла вырваться, но никогда бы не использовала свой дар против Триш. Вместо этого она прижалась своим лбом к ее._

_— Я не дам тебе умереть, Триш, — сказала Джесс девушке, которую любила, но слишком боялась признаться в этом._

_— Только в том случае, если я не дам умереть тебе, — ответила Триш._

Всех уже вызвали на показ, и Джесс с Триш остались одни в комнате. Иногда быть родом из Двенадцатого Дистрикта было отстойно.

—  _Джессика Джонс, Дистрикт Двенадцать_ , — произнес механический голос по громкой связи.

Джесс оглянулась на Триш. Подруга была слишком встревожена, даже чтобы грустно улыбнуться. Вместо этого она просто наклонилась и легонько поцеловала Джесс в щеку.

— Удачи, — сказала она.

— Тебе тоже, Это Ниндзя-Пэтси.

Это вызвало улыбку у Триш, и Джесс, тоже улыбаясь, вошла в тренировочный зал.

Хогарт велела ей набрать как можно больше очков, не вызывая при этом подозрений. Триш же велели набрать немного меньше баллов, чем она могла. Тогда все, кто хотел быть союзником или спонсором Пэтси Уолкер, думали бы, что ее лучшая подруга нужна ей для защиты.

Джесс сделала именно то, что ей было сказано. Она на полную выложилась на станциях с боями и сражениями, используя Татуированного в качестве ориентира и убедилась, что в большинстве случаев набрала столько же очков, сколько и он, а один раз — даже немного больше.

Джесс считала, что справилась довольно хорошо, и так и заявила Хогарт, Пэм и Цинне, когда они собрались в гостиной, чтобы посмотреть результаты. Триш волновалась еще больше. Джесс другого и не ожидала. Триш всегда была перфекционисткой.

Цезарь Фликерман быстро прошелся по очкам. Дистрикт Двенадцать снова был последним. Джесс набрала одиннадцать баллов, столько же, сколько и Татуированный. Триш же набрала семь, это, по словам Хогарт, была идеальная средняя оценка.

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь посчитает подозрительным, что у меня средние баллы? — спросила Триш у Джесс спустя десять минут молчания.

— Нет, — ответила Джесс в темноту своей спальни.

Они стали жить в одной комнате после недавнего поцелуя. Это было идеей Триш и, черт побери, Джесс не собиралась с ней спорить. Даже если Хогарт, Пэм и Цинна и заметили это, то ничего не сказали. После просмотра результатов обеих девушек освободили от присутствия за ужином, и они направились в комнату Джесс.

Триш действительно переоделась в предоставленную Капитолием пижаму. Джесс осталась в своей собственной майке и тренировочных штанах. Триш положила голову Джесс на грудь и, казалось, почти заснула.

— В этом всем так много манипуляции, — мягко сказала Джесс, когда Триш сбросила руку Джесс со своего плеча и обвила ею свою грудь, чтобы легче было ее держать, — Все остальные ребята знают, что ты дофига крутая. Они поймут, что это просто политика.

Триш, казалось, кивнула.

— Кроме Татуированного. Это за пределами возможностей его мозга, — шутливо добавила Джесс.

Триш сонно рассмеялась.

— Думаю, ты ему нравишься.

— Нет, это ты ему нравишься. Меня он хочет в качестве приятельницы по жиму или типа того.

— Если бы только обстоятельства были другими, — медленно сказала Триш, почти заснув.

— Если бы только.

На следующее утро Триш ушла еще до того, как прозвонил будильник.

Поскольку тренировки закончились, это случилось позже обычного, но все равно раньше, чем хотелось бы Джесс. Спотыкаясь, она пришла на завтрак и заняла место возле Триш. Присутствовала обычная толпа и все остальные стилисты.

Судя по всему, им предстоял полный капитолийского дерьма день. Вечером, перед тем, как интервью с Цезарем Фликерманом выпустят в эфир, намечалась вечеринка. Она начиналась в шесть вечера, а значит, они придут на нее в восемь, а то и в половине девятого.

Во время завтрака и примерно час после него Хогарт и Пэм разбирали с девушками то, что они должны говорить на интервью. Джесс должна была быть вежливой и говорить милые вещи о ее подруге-актрисе/приемной сестре Пэтси Уолкер.

— Я знаю, что говорить. Я уже давала кучу интервью о всякой чуши, — сказала Триш, когда начали готовить ее.

Джесс рассмеялась.

— Конечно, дорогая, — с улыбкой ответила Пэм. Это был первый раз, когда она казалась довольной своей знаменитой трибуткой.

— Почему ты вызвалась доброволицей, Пэтси? — спросила Хогарт тоном, который использовала для тренировочных вопросов.

— Из-за Джесс, — быстро ответила Триш.

Хогарт вопросительно на нее посмотрела.

— Из-за моей любимой приемной сестры, — добавила Триш с идеальной улыбкой Пэтси Уолкер.

— Хорошо, — ответила Хогарт.

После того, как эти тренировочные интервью закончились, Джесс и Триш отправили в гардеробные. Джесс, растерянная и раздраженная, бродила по комнате.

« _У меня есть спальня, зачем нам идти сюда?_ »

Цинна тихонько постучал и открыл дверь. Через руку он перекинул два запакованных в мешки наряда, а за собой тащил набитый чем-то чемодан на колесиках.

Он был необычно тих и напряженно смотрел на нее, как будто собираясь о чем-то спросить.

— Ну что? — выпалила Джесс.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Кажется, я сделал штаны чересчур длинными, но это не должно помешать.

Джесс неуверенно посмотрела на него.

— Или ты хочешь надеть платье? — с улыбкой добавил он, поднимая верхний наряд.

— Эм, нет, — ответила Джесс, потянувшись к другому.

Он кивнул и жестом предложил ей пройти за занавеску. Джесс повесила упакованный наряд на крючок у зеркала и расстегнула его.

Она восторженно рассмеялась.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — ответил Цинна с другой стороны занавески.

Наряд выглядел почти как тот, в котором она была на жатве и который до сих пор носила. Просто он был лучше. Штаны были кожаными, серая майка выглядела новой, а темный блейзер смотрелся скорее как что-то из одежды Триш, но при этом напоминал ее кожаную куртку.

Штаны были немного длинноваты, но чемодан Цинны был набит разной обувью, так что она не возражала.

На вечеринку каждый трибут должен был прибыть отдельно, чтобы о прибытии каждого могли по-глупому драматично объявить. Триш еще раньше ушла вместе с Хогарт, и Джесс направилась в бальный зал вместе с Цинной.

— Кажется, ты нервничаешь, — отметил он.

Джесс уставилась на него.

— Ты странно себя ведешь.

Он кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Прости за это, Джессика. Хотел бы я тебе рассказать.

— А почему не можешь? — поинтересовалась Джесс.

— Некоторые вещи лучше хранить в секрете, — пояснил Цинна и прошел вперед к дверям бального зала. Безгласые отворили перед ним двери, и кто-то объявил его имя и статус.

Джесс прошла вслед за ним, дверь вновь открылась, и какой-то парень в очень-очень ярком костюме объявил ее имя и дистрикт.

Все уставились на нее. Она увидела несколько знакомых лиц и поспешила к одному из них.

« _Черт, а Цинна хорош_ », — подумала Джесс.

Триш была в струящемся красном платье и черном блейзере, который походил на кожаную куртку еще больше, чем блейзер Джесс.

— Слава богу, ты здесь, — сказала Триш, хватая ее ладонь. Однако она быстро выпустила ее и вместо этого взяла Джесс под руку. — Ты знала, что жена Хогарт — ментор Шестого Дистрикта?

— Что? — рассмеялась Джесс, следуя за Триш вглубь зала. — Я думала, она врач.

— Да, но она все равно здесь, — хихикая, шепнула Триш. Она подвинулась немного левее, но они продолжали идти.

Хогарт приканчивала свой виски, пока прилично выглядящая женщина, казалось, отчитывала ее. Пэм стояла неподалеку, скрестив руки на груди и нервно притопывая ногой.

— Вот дерьмо, а она знает о Пэм? — спросила Джесс с улыбкой.

— Ни малейшего понятия. К счастью, ты пришла мне на помощь, — ответила Триш.

— Впутываемся в авантюры Джери Хогарт, не так ли? — спросил стоящий позади них парень.

Девушки развернулись и встретились лицом к лицу с красивым мужчиной, стоящим между двух женщин.

— Добро пожаловать в столицу, — с отвращением сообщила женщина справа.

— Ну или в твоем случае — добро пожаловать назад, — сказал Финник Триш с широкой улыбкой.

— Ах, ну конечно же ты ее знаешь, — усмехнулась Джоанна.

— Разве ты не видела «Это Пэтси в Капитолии»? — спросила Энни, наклонившись к ней. — Мне понравилось. Ты была великолепна, — обратилась она к Триш со странной улыбкой. — Ты всегда великолепна.

— Спасибо, — вежливо ответила Триш. — Приятно вновь увидеться с тобой, Финник.

Джоанна застонала, и Джесс почувствовала гневную вспышку, продолжавшуюся до тех пор, пока победительница не заговорила.

— Мы уже три ебучих часа сыпем фальшивыми любезностями. Может, кто-нибудь уже побудет грубым?

— Триш никогда не грубит, — ответила ей Джесс.

— А, это твоя работа? — поддела Джоанна.

— Хотелось бы. Тогда я могла бы в лицо назвать Цезаря пиздец каким жутким, и меня бы не прибили, — ответила Джесс.

Джоанна рассмеялась.

— Финник рассказывал, что ты однажды напоила его до такой степени, что он не мог сидеть за столом.

— Так и было, — добавил он. — В одном из, полагаю, лучших баров Двенадцатого Дистрикта.

— После премьеры фильма, — сказала Триш. Она не стала говорить его название, поскольку Энни начала напевать тему «Это Пэтси» себе под нос.

Джесс вспоминала этот фильм со смешанными чувствами. Они обе были восхищены тем, что встретились с Финником Одэйром, который играл возлюбленного Пэтси. Для фильма им пришлось на месяц отправиться в Капитолий. Ну, по крайней мере, Триш и ее матери. Джесс отправили домой через 17 дней, поскольку она толкнула мать Триш на кофейный столик. Триш вернулась назад после съемок самого успешного фильма в ее карьере с большим количеством синяков, чем обычно, и растянутым запястьем.

— Думаешь, что сможешь сделать свое интервью бомбой? — вновь поддразнила Джоанна.

Джесс пожала плечами.

— А что они сделают, если я облажаюсь? Убьют, что ли?

— Джесс, — выпалила Триш, ударяя подругу по руке.

— Ладно, милый мальчик, принеси девушкам напитки, — скомандовала Джоанна, подталкивая Финника в сторону бара.

Он вздохнул.

— Ладно. Поможешь мне, Джессика?

Джессика последовала за ним сквозь битком набитый бальный зал.

— Нам не туда… — указала Джесс, когда они повернули не в ту сторону.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил он, открывая служебную дверь и жестом предлагая ей войти внутрь.

Он закрыл дверь за собой и запер ее.

— Что такое? Почему все такие странные сегодня? — взмолилась Джесс.

— Здесь происходит больше, чем ты думаешь, — тихо сказал Финник.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Ты сделаешь все, чтобы спасти Триш, верно? — спросил он.

Она смущенно уставилась на него. В обычных обстоятельствах они были просто приятелями, но сейчас обстоятельства обычными не были.

— Почему я должна тебе отвечать? — защищаясь, спросила Джесс.

— Я тебе не враг, Джессика, — ответил он.

— Ага, ты нет, зато твои трибуты — да.

Он одарил ее своей фирменной самоуверенной улыбкой и покачал головой.

— Больший масштаб.

— Что, все трибуты?

Он поднял бровь.

— Капитолий? Президент? — неуверенно спросила Джесс.

— Верно мыслишь, — ухмыльнулся он.

Она раздраженно и растерянно уставилась на него.

— Весь этот «больший масштаб» милый, конечно, но президента Сноу не будет завтра на арене.

— Может, не завтра, но когда-нибудь…

Джесс нахмурилась, пытаясь уложить в голове сказанное им. Это было невозможным. Никто не мог свергнуть правительство Панема. Джесс была уверена, что она была не единственной, кто хотела, чтобы правительство свергли, а Сноу подох где-нибудь в канаве. Наверняка почти все трибуты так думали.

— Еще раз, насколько далеко ты зайдешь, чтобы спасти Триш? — спросил Финник.

— Так далеко, как только смогу, — серьезно ответила она. — Что мне нужно сделать?

— Это не мне тебе говорить, — сказал Финник с довольной улыбкой.

— А кому? — спросила Джесс.

— Ты поймешь, — ответил Финник, пожав плечами, и удалился прочь.

« _Какого хрена?_ » — ошарашенно думала Джесс, оставшись стоять одна в служебном коридоре.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хогарт позволяет своей трибутке желать смерти, пока они обе получают то, чего хотят.

Тайная беседа Джесс и Финника и то, что он вел себя как чертов секретный агент, беспокоили ее во время интервью гораздо больше, чем три порции виски, которые она прикончила вместе с Джоанной.

_Цезарь был жутким и бестактным, как она и ожидала. Она немного рассказала о себе — в основном о ее отношениях с Пэтси Уолкер. Она немного похвасталась своими баллами и замялась лишь на последнем вопросе._

_— Итак, Джессика, все мы были поражены, когда Пэтси вызвалась добровольцем. Но что происходило в твоей голове? — спросил Цезарь._

_Секунду ей хотелось послать нахуй все планы и рассказать правду. Она была зла. Зла на Капитолий, зла на игры, зла на то, что все эти тупицы, объявляющие себя фанатами Пэтси Уолкер, принудили ее пойти на смерть. И какая-то больная ирония была в том, что по той же причине они ею восхищались: она была заботливой, любящей и иногда глупо-храброй._

_— Мне приятно и горько, — наконец ответила Джесс. — Я рада, что она здесь со мной, но боюсь того, что может случиться с ней._

Казалось, она все правильно сказала. Цинна сказал то же самое, встречая Джесс на краю сцены и провожая в комнату ожидания Двенадцатого Дистрикта.

Джесс немедленно прилипла к экрану телевизора, ожидая, когда Триш выйдет на сцену. У нее было более длинное интро, чем у других трибутов. Она была последней, так что это было бы справедливо даже в том случае, если бы никто не ждал ее появления.

«Блядь, смирись уже с этим», — проворчала Джесс экрану.

Джесс почувствовала облегчение, когда Цезарь объявил Триш как Патрицию Уолкер. Для Джесс Пэтси являлась просто персонажкой, но Патриция была девушкой, которую она любила.

_— Как дела, Пэтси? — спросил Цезарь, как только Триш села._

« _Ну вот и все_ », — подумала Джесс.

Конечно, Триш ответила вежливо, улыбнулась, вызвала у толпы смех и аханье, пока Джесс хотелось снова взбежать на сцену и оторвать Цезарю башку. Возможно, она даже могла это сделать.

_— Итак, Джессика Джонс? — спросил Цезарь тоном, подразумевающим что-то скандальное._

_— Да?_

_— Твоя мать удочерила ее после того, как она осиротела несколько лет назад?_

_Триш кивнула._

_— Ты вызвалась добровольцем, чтобы быть здесь с ней?_

_— Все так._

_— Почему?_

_— Любовь, — просто ответила Триш, слегка пожав плечами. — Почему бы еще?_

— Блядь, что она делает? — воскликнула Джесс вслух.

Цинна молчал.

_— Ты любишь ее? — уточнил Цезарь._

_Триш слегка улыбнулась и нервно посмотрела в пол, прежде чем оживиться и широко улыбнуться._

Джесс таяла, смотря на то, какой она была милой, и знала, что она не единственная тает.

_— Да, и уже давно. Но только недавно я смогла набраться храбрости, чтобы признаться ей, — нежно объяснила она._

_Несколько людей в аудитории ахнули._

— Ох, бля, — сказала Джессика экрану и все еще безмолвному стилисту.

_— Призналась? В смысле?.. — неловко спросил Цезарь._

— В любви призналась, мудак! — заорала Джесс.

_— Да, мы встречаемся, — вежливо и спокойно ответила Триш. — Всего несколько недель. Но я не могла быть вдалеке от нее или позволить ей провести последние дни жизни без меня. Так что я вызвалась… ради нее._

_Публика разразилась аплодисментами, а у Цезаря закружилась голова от волнения, он наслаждался великолепием слуха, который только что на него свалился._

— Блядь, блядь, — тихо повторяла Джесс, отвернувшись от экрана к Цинне.

Он сделал шаг назад.

— Все не так плохо, как тебе кажется, Джессика.

— Нет, именно так, — с отчаянием посмотрела она на него.

То, что Триш нравятся девушки, было упомянуто в беседе с ее матерью только однажды. После полных ненависти оскорблений и угроз, извергнутых ею, Триш молчала об этом дольше, чем хотела. Джесс знала, что после возвращения Триш в Двенадцатый все будет не слишком хорошо.

Джесс нужно было обвинить кого-то в этом, направить на кого-то свой гнев. Она знала, что это не могло быть идеей одной только Триш.

К счастью, идеальная для этого цель как раз вошла в дверь. Джесс слишком сильно прижала Хогарт к стене. У той на момент перехватило дыхание.

Пэм уклонилась. Цинна удивленно вскрикнул.

— Какого хрена это было? — зашипела Джесс на Хогарт.

— Как-то ты слишком остро реагируешь, — ответила Хогарт.

Джесс прижала ее к стене еще сильнее, и та застонала от боли.

— Пошла нахуй, — произнесла Джесс сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты уже должна бы знать, что я никогда не отступаю от плана, — сказала ей Хогарт.

— Отпустит ее, Джесс, — взмолилась Триш, дергая ее за руку. — Это была моя идея.

Джесс оттолкнула от себя Хогарт. Пэм подбежала к ней, чтобы помочь, но Хогарт лишь пожала плечами и достала из кармана флягу.

— Почему? — спросила Джес у стоявшей в нескольких сантиметрах от нее Триш.

— Из-за тебя, — ответила Триш. — Из-за нас. Не знаю. Я могу погибнуть завтра и не хочу, чтобы мир запомнил меня без тебя.

— Ты не умрешь, — огрызнулась Джесс. — И все будут помнить об этом, когда ты вернешься в Двенадцатый. Все.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты постоянно защищала меня, Джесс. Я могу сама о себе позаботиться, — ответила Триш.

Минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Ты теперь девушка Пэтси Уолкер, — просто объяснила Хогарт, — Мы можем использовать это себе на пользу.

— Это был умный ход, — добавил Цинна.

Джесс сделала глубокий вздох.

— Мне нужно побыть одной, — заявила она, направляясь к лифту.

Триш схватила Джесс за руку, когда она проходила мимо.

— Джесс, пожалуйста, — мягко сказала она.

Джесс помотала головой.

— Хотя бы пару часов.

— Ладно, — грустно ответила Триш, отпустила ее руку и отошла в сторону.

Джесс разорвала свои куртку и штаны и с силой бросила их на пол. Одежда отлично для этого подходила, поскольку она могла сделать это, не раскрыв своих сил. Она схватила с кровати свои поношенные джинсы и кожаную куртку. В ее комнате висел новый телевизор. Джесс отключила звук, но оставила его включенным, чтобы тот давал немного света.

Она села на край кровати и наклонилась вперед, уперевшись руками в колени. Ей нужен был план.

_Защищать Триш, чтобы она осталась в живых._

Эта часть была простой. Она знала, что может сделать это самостоятельно, но у них теперь был союзник. Ну, два. Джесс не была уверена, насколько будет полезен Малкольм. Ее единственной надеждой было то, что чем дольше Татуированный будет их союзником, тем меньше времени у него останется на их убийство.

_Придумай план получше, Джонс._

Она взглянула на телевизор. На экране была Триш, только что огорошившая всех охуенной новостью о них. Потом последовала нарезка кадров их разговора с Энни и Финником на вечеринке. Джесс чувствовала, что в ее жизнь вторглись. Они даже не знали, что это снимают. Затем показали сцену из «Это Пэтси в Капитолии», в которой Триш целовалась с Финником на углу улицы.

Джессика застонала.

_Попробуй пойми это загадочное сообщение…_

Она кивнула себе и вышла из спальни. В пентхаусе было темно, но через окно во всю стену пробивался легкий свет городских огней. Она нашла Хогарт, наливающую себе выпить, на кухне.

— Я думаю, твоя девушка плачет, — сообщила Хогарт, глядя на нее. — Хочешь? — спросила она, потряхивая бутылкой.

Джесс кивнула и подошла к стойке, встав напротив нее.

— А где твоя девушка?

Хогарт схватила бокал с полки за своей спиной, наполнила его и подтолкнула к Джесс.

— Ни малейшего понятия, она живет в Четвертом.

Джесс с легким отвращением усмехнулась.

— Ты нелепа.

— Ну, не на всех снисходит благословение подростковой романтики, — огрызнулась Хогарт.

— У нас нет подростковой романтики, — заявила Джесс.

Хогарт наклонила свой бокал в ее сторону.

— Это верно. Будь мои слова правдой, вы бы больше беспокоились о своем следующем свидании, чем о том, кто первая пожертвует собой.

Джесс хотела сделать ехидный комментарий, но ее слова были слишком правдивы.

— Могу я поговорить с тобой? Наедине, — спросила Джесс.

Хогарт кивнула, подхватила бутылку и направилась на балкон. На улицах бушевала громадная вечеринка, постоянно взрывались фейерверки. Джесс поняла, что шум и постоянные вспышки сделают камеры бесполезными. Она была рада, что у них есть какое-то назначение кроме того, чтобы вызывать у нее тошноту.

Хогарт уперлась одной рукой в свое бедро и вопросительно посмотрела на Джесс.

— Я сделаю все, что вы захотите, чтобы спасти Триш, — сообщила Джесс.

По лицу Хогарт скользнула улыбка.

— Финник поговорил с тобой?

Она кивнула.

— Если мне нужно присоединиться к революции, чтобы спасти ее, то я в деле.

Хогарт фыркнула.

— Я бы не назвала это революцией. У нашей организации едва-едва появилась основа.

— Это может сработать? — с надеждой спросила Джесс. — Может прекратить все это дерьмо?

Хогарт взглягнула на нее и улыбнулась.

— Мы хотя бы попытаемся.

Джесс кивнула.

— Мы заключим сделку, — объяснила Хогарт. — Мы спасем вас обеих, но в обмен на это вы должны помочь нам.

Джесс снова кивнула, делая глоток виски.

— Что мне нужно сделать?

— Фальсифицировать свою смерть, — заявила Хогарт.

Джесс изумленно уставилась на нее.

— На арене? Это вообще возможно?

Хогарт пожала плечами.

— При обычных обстоятельствах я бы сказала, что нет. Но, думаю, ты сможешь с этим справиться.

Джесс глубоко вздохнула и снова все обдумала.

— То есть я умираю и Триш побеждает

Хогарт кивнула. Она подошла к перилам балкона и прислонилась к ним.

— Почему? — спросила Джесс, желая точно знать, во что ввязывается.

— Нам нужна кто-то одаренная на нашей стороне, — объяснила Хогарт. — Смерть Пэтси Уолкер будут обсуждать несколько месяцев, а потом забудут. Но Пэтси Уолкер с разбитым сердцем, Пэтси Уолкер, оплакивающая свою девушку, убитую Капитолием? Об этом они будут вспоминать каждый раз, видя ее.

Джессика немного опешила от того, как взволнованно она об этом говорила. Затем ее осенило.

— Черт! Ты спланировала все это с самого начала, — начала разбираться Джесс, — Вот почему ты позволила Триш поехать сюда: чтобы использовать ее разбитое сердце в том случае, если я погибну.

— Спасение тебя тоже всегда было частью плана, — заверила ее Хогарт.

— Так как я смогу сфальсифицировать свою смерть? — скептически спросила Джесс.

— Цинна пришьет шприц на внутреннюю подкладку твоей куртки. Ты введешь себе его содержимое ближе к концу. Лучше всего, если ты сделаешь это во время боя, чтобы казалось, что тебя убил один из трибутов.

— А что потом? Вы угоните вертолет, который подберет мое тело? — пошутила Джесс.

Хогарт пристально посмотрела на нее.

— Препарат вырубит тебя примерно на восемнадцать часов. Тебя доставят в медицинское учреждение. Мы не узнаем, в какое именно, пока не начнутся Игры, но у нас будет человек, который вытащит тебя оттуда.

Это имело смысл. Это имело очень даже много смысла и было лучше любого плана, который Джесс могла придумать сама.

— Триш знает об этом? — спросила Джесс.

— Нет, — серьезно сказала Хогарт. — И не должна узнать.

— Что? Нет, — сказала Джесс, и что-то внутри ее екнуло. — Мы ведь должны только изобразить разбитое сердце.

— Для нее это должно быть настоящим, — пояснила Хогарт, стоя у перил и глядя на Джесс.

— Нет, не должно, — с отчаянием сказала Джесс. — Может, ты не заметила, но она довольно хорошая актриса.

Хогарт вновь покачала головой.

— Она будет победительницей Голодных Игр, Джессика. Каждый миг ее жизни будет задокументирован. Даже больше, чем сейчас. Она не сможет притворяться все это время. Это слишком рискованно.

Джесс фыркнула, сдерживая слезы. Это было жестоким способом спасти Триш, но это был ее единственный шанс.

— Она ведь потом узнает, правда? — спросила Джесс со слезами в голосе.

— Да. Тебе придется залечь на время, но в конце концов ты появишься вновь. Нам просто нужно будет подождать чего-то большого, что всех отвлечет, — объяснила Хогарт мягким тоном, какого Джесс никогда от нее не слышала.

— Ладно, — кивнула Джесс.

— Хорошо. Нам стоит пойти внутрь, — сказала Хогарт. — Я не шутила, когда сказала, что твоя девушка плачет.

— Ага, — ответила Джесс, стараясь не думать о том, сколько еще слез прольется из-за нее.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джесс наконец говорит с Триш о том, что она сказала на интервью. Кроме того, они попадают на арену и переживают несколько кровавых минут.

Джесс добралась до спальни Триш до того, как ее храбрость исчезла. Она слишком нервничала, чтобы встретиться с ней до того, как поговорит с Хогарт. Джесс чувствовала, что их отношения вышли на новый уровень, больший уровень. Они еще никогда никому не говорили об этом. Ну, кроме Люка, но это вышло случайно.

Но Триш рассказала всем, вообще всем. Блядь, Джессика видела это по телевизору. Хогарт прекрасно это сформулировала: теперь она была в первую очередь девушкой Пэтси Уолкер.

Она не возражала и даже не злилась. Ей было похуй, что другие думают о ней. Она беспокоилась лишь о том, как это повлияет на Триш. Но это был ее выбор. Может, тупой выбор, но, черт, она даже почти не удивилась этому.

Пожалуй, это было лучшее, что Триш могла сделать, чтобы люди полюбили и Джесс тоже.

_И она сказала, что любит меня._

Возможно, она просто не стала посвящать зрителей в детали. Триш сказала «любовь»; не «нравится», не «моя девушка». Любовь. Джесс надеялась, что она это чувствует. Они любили друг друга гораздо больше времени, чем встречались. Она-то уж точно любила Триш дольше, чем три недели.

И все это делало ее задачу куда более сложной.

Джесс подскочила, когда дверь открылась.

Триш стояла перед ней в своей капитолийской пижаме, накинув на плечи одеяло.

Она отпустила дверь и поплотнее закуталась в одеяло.

— Ты что, собиралась стоять тут всю ночь? — слегка зло спросила Триш.

_Злость — это хорошо. С этим я могу справиться._

— Может, и собиралась, — ответила Джесс, пожав плечами и засунув руки в карманы куртки.

— Я думала, ты придешь раньше.

— Прости, — сказала Джесс с большим чувством, чем того требовала ситуация.

Триш закатила глаза и отошла назад к кровати.

— И прости, что я разозлилась на тебя раньше. Я не хотела тебя расстраивать, — неловко сказала Джесс, входя в темную комнату Триш.

Фейерверк осветил небо за стеклянной стеной, окрасив кожу Триш в голубой и фиолетовый.

— Нет, нет, Джесс, — помотала головой Триш, садясь на кровать.

— Что? — спросила Джесс, захлопнув дверь.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать, — ответила Триш. — Извиняться и быть милой.

— Я не милая, — пробормотала Джесс в свою защиту, пиная ковер.

— Именно, — кивнула ей Триш. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты такой была. Я рассказала всем о нас и сделала это без твоего ведома. Тебе не нужно извиняться за свои чувства.

— Я знаю, — слабо ответила Джесс.

— И не меняйся. У нас осталась всего неделя или около того, и я хочу, чтобы ты была такой же, как всегда, — медленно заявила Триш. Она слегка задохнулась в конце фразы, но постаралась скрыть это.

Это не сработало. Джесс видела это. Она пересекла темноту комнаты; снаружи взорвался еще один фейерверк. Она опустилась на колени перед Триш и положила руки ей на колени.

— Ты действительно сказала правду этому жуткому уебку? — мягко спросила Джесс.

Триш посмотрела на нее со слезами в глазах и слегка улыбнулась.

— Что я уже давно тебя люблю?

Джесс тепло улыбнулась.

— Да, это.

Триш кивнула, с тоской глядя на нее.

— Хорошо. Я тоже, — призналась Джесс, приподнимаясь и целуя ее.

Они медленно откинулись на кровать, не отрываясь друг от друга, путаясь друг в друге и одеяле, а небо за окном все взрывалось красками.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Джессика забыла, что она должна сделать и куда они отправятся завтра.

Утром она проснулась оттого, что солнце било ей в глаза. Она застонала и начала вставать.

— Нет, не сейчас, — прошептала Триш за ее спиной. — Давай еще минутку полежим.

Джесс послушалась и легла назад. Она нежилась в объятиях Триш и не могла придумать, что сказать. А потому просто взяла ладонь Триш и поцеловала ее. Триш ответила, легко прикоснувшись губами к ее плечу.

Через несколько минут Пэм постучала в дверь и позвала их завтракать. Они молчали; Джесс сидела на краю кровати, Триш переодевалась. Она подошла к ней и на секунду застыла. Джесс уставилась на нее. Ни одна из них не знала, что сказать. Поэтому Джесс взяла ее за руку, и они вышли из комнаты.

Во время завтрака все тоже молчали. Джессика ушла бы, до того ей было неловко, но Триш не отпускала ее руку, так что ей делалось немного легче.

Она почувствовала на себе взгляд Хогарт и посмотрела на нее через стол. Хогарт, дергая свое ожерелье, вопросительно поглядела на нее, подняв брови.

Джесс слегка кивнула ей. Она не знала, о чем ее спрашивают, но чувствовала, что должна дать Хогарт знать, что все хорошо и она готова.

Или, по крайней мере, думала, что готова. Когда двери лифта открылись на крыше Тренировочного Центра, Джесс сжала ладонь Триш так же сильно, как Триш сжимала ее собственную руку.

Хогарт отошла от них, когда они оказались снаружи. Они обе уставились на нее, слишком взволнованные, чтобы осознать, что таким образом она хотела дать им попрощаться наедине.

Джесс повернулась к Триш; она опустила голову, по щекам катились слезы. Джесс рукой подняла ее подбородок и посмотрела ей в глаза.

— Мы увидимся через несколько часов, — пообещала Джесс.

Триш быстро кивнула.

— Будь осторожна на старте.

Джесс кивнула, Триш обняла ее за талию. По плану Хогарт Джесс должна была приблизиться к Рогу Изобилия и взять как можно больше оружия; Триш же должна была подхватить припасы снаружи и отбежать в сторону, в случае чего прикрывая подругу.

— Обязательно. А потом найду тебя, — пообещала Джесс, кладя руки ей на плечи.

— Да уж, лучше бы тебе меня найти, — вяло улыбнулась Триш, не показывая нарастающих эмоций.

— Я ни за что не оставлю тебя одну.

Триш грустно улыбнулась и поцеловала ее. Джесс с трудом ответила на поцелуй. Она ужасно себя чувствовала; а Триш целовала ее так, как будто и правда считала, что Джесс ни на секунду не оставит ее одну. И если бы у Джесс был выбор, она бы ни за что этого не сделала.

Триш медленно отстранилась, когда к ним подошла Хогарт. Она указала Триш на вертолет справа.

Триш испуганно кивнула и ушла.

— Я верю в тебя, Джессика, — сказала Хогарт.

Джесс все еще смотрела на Триш, которая нетвердо шла к вертолету. Она оглянулась через плечо, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джесс. Девушка постаралась искренне улыбнуться. Триш сделала то же самое.

— Не подведи ее, — закончила Хогарт.

— Не подведу, — пообещала Джесс.

Хогарт положила руку ей на плечо. На миг их глаза встретились, и менторка слегка улыбнулась. Джесс пошла к своему вертолету.

Она заняла свое место, ей в руку ввели датчик слежения. Она оглядывалась по сторонам, смотря на одиннадцать трибутов, находящихся в одном вертолете с ней. Она едва помнила их имена. Кроме девушки из Второго, никто не представлял для нее угрозы. Но хотя бы немного она знала только забавного парня из Седьмого. Это он придумал Триш прозвище «Это Ниндзя-Пэтси», которое быстро подхватили все трибуты.

Джесс смотрела, как он тяжело дышит, скорчившись на своем сиденье, и чувствовала жалость к нему.

_У бедного уебка никаких шансов._

Она откинула голову на подголовник. Может, она и правда могла вытащить всех оттуда. Сфальсифицировать свою смерть, спасти Триш, сбежать из Капитолия и присоединиться к революции Хогарт.

Тогда этот паренек мог бы продолжать раздражать своих друзей дома, девушке из Второго никогда бы не надрала зад кинозвезда, а Джесс могла вернуться в Двенадцатый и любоваться звездами вместе со своей девушкой.

— Я знаю, тебе так не кажется, но все это скоро кончится, — сказал Цинна, входя в комнату ожидания Джесс с курткой в руках.

Джесс кивнула. Сейчас она хотела, чтобы все уже поскорее началось. Чем раньше она попадет на Арену, тем раньше найдет Триш и закончит все это.

Цинна протянул ей куртку. Она улыбнулась. Это была копия ее кожаной куртки, но сделанная из такого же легкого и водоустойчивого материала, как и ее штаны с футболкой. Она надела куртку и застегнула ее.

—  _Пятнадцать секунд_ , — объявил механический голос.

Цинна положил свою руку ей на бедро. В первую секунду она удивилась, но потом почувствовала, как он прижимает к ее телу маленький пузырек. Она посмотрела на Цинну и кивнула.

— Ты сможешь, — ободряюще сказал он.

— Надеюсь.

Она громко фыркнула, прежде чем войти в лифт, который должен был доставить ее на Арену.

_Я смогу, я смогу._

Она продолжала повторять это себе, пока прозрачный пластик скользил вокруг нее; прозвучал звуковой сигнал, и она начала подниматься.

_Я смогу, смогу._

Когда платформа окончательно поднялась и остановилась, ее ослепил яркий свет. Место старта окружал идеально ровный круг лесистых холмов.

Джесс быстро огляделась. Мигающие часы на Роге Изобилия вели обратный отсчет от тридцати. Вход в него был справа от нее. Она осмотрела лица ближайших трибутов. Двадцать секунд. Она не видела Триш, должно быть, девушка была на противоположной стороне круга. Джесс посмотрела налево и ей показалось, что она увидела Малькольма. Но тут кто-то споткнулся или оступился, упав на землю; прозвучал взрыв. Парень позади Малькольма почти упал со своей платформы, но, на его счастье, прозвенел оглушительный сигнал старта.

Джесс спрыгнула на землю и сразу же устремилась к Рогу. Она успела добежать до нескольких валявшихся на земле рюкзаков, и тут кто-то встал у нее на пути.

Она схватила подростка за плечи, вынуждая его приземлиться на землю, ударила его коленом в лицо, и побежала дальше. Возможно, было глупо оставлять его в живых, но у нее не было никакого оружия, а голыми руками она решила убивать только в самом крайнем случае.

Слегка отклонившись от намеченного курса, она схватила торчащее из земли копье, после чего вновь понеслась к своей цели. Она была в паре метров от Рога, когда на нее напали сразу двое. Копьем она пырнула девушку в живот, а затем бросила его в шею парня. Перепрыгнув через ящик чего-то, она наконец добралась до оружия.

— Неплохой бросок, — отметил Татуированный, появляясь за ее спиной.

— Еще раз так подкрадешься — и оно окажется в твоей шее, — зашипела она на него, угрожая только что подобранным маленьким ножом, прежде чем убрать его в карман.

Он рассмеялся, привязывая огромный нож (или, может, меч) к спине. Джесс схватила еще четыре небольших ножа, закинула за спину лук и колчан, взяла еще два клинка побольше — один привязала к талии, второй к бедру. Третий, самый большой, она закрепила на спине.

— Второй не хочешь? — спросил Татуированный. Он уже взял столько же оружия, сколько и она.

Она помотала головой.

— Мне, в отличие от тебя, нечего компенсировать.

Он вновь рассмеялся, но вдруг быстро повернулся и своим мечом разрубил подкравшегося сзади трибута с ножом. Кровь убитого брызнула на парня. Татуированный улыбнулся, довольно глядя на свой испачканный в крови нож. Джесс почувствовала, что ей нужно найти Триш как можно скорее.

— Увидимся позже, Двенадцатая, — сказал он, поворачиваясь и убегая туда, откуда она пришла.

Джесс испытала облегчение. Она надеялась общаться с ним так мало, как только было возможно. Она рванула от Рога, направляясь к деревьям с его противоположной стороны. Она продиралась через них, перепрыгивая через корни и камни. Лучше бы она этого не сделала. Ее нога неудачно приземлилась на что-то, и она упала, едва не ударившись головой о камень.

_Ох, блядь!_

Камень был покрыт кровью. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, обо что споткнулась, и тихо вскрикнула, осознав, что это была девушка из Шестого.

Она быстро вскочила на ноги и повернулась лицом налево, откуда доносился крик. Знакомый, слишком знакомый вопль.

_Блядь, блядь, блядь._

Джесс понеслась к его источнику, может, слишком быстро, но ей было плевать. Через несколько секунд она увидела двух катающихся по земле людей. Верхним был парень из Второго. Он боролся, пытаясь прижать нож к горлу девушки под ним. Но она держала его руку, не давая этого сделать.

Джесс была достаточно близко, чтобы услышать звуки борьбы и понять, что этой девушкой была Триш. Она вытащила стрелу из колчана и вставила ее в лук, продолжая приближаться к ним.

Триш боролась, пытаясь до чего-то дотянуться. Наконец, ей это удалось, и она воткнула это в лицо парня. Заорав, он схватился за торчащий из глаза шип. При этом он отодвинулся от Триш, и Джесс наконец удалось выстрелить в него; стрела вонзилась ему в грудь.

Безжизненное тело осело на Триш, придавив ее.

Та затряслась, задыхаясь и лихорадочно пытаясь его спихнуть.

— Триш, Триш, — Джесс подбежала к ней и бухнулась на колени рядом. Она помогла подруге подняться и крепко ее обняла. — Все хорошо, все хорошо. Я тебя нашла.

Триш все еще безудержно тряслась и хватала ртом воздух, но все же смогла обнять ее в ответ одной рукой.

Джесс с тревогой огляделась вокруг.

— Нам надо идти.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триш и Джесс наедине в безопасном месте. Но ненадолго.

Они могли бы уже прекратить бежать, но Джесс хотела уйти как можно дальше от трупов и легкомысленных убийц. Она не знала, как много из них осталось в живых. Пушка уже стреляла, но она была слишком занята и не успела подсчитать количество выстрелов.

Триш тяжело дышала позади нее, но шла вперед без жалоб.

« _Хотя лучше бы она жаловалась_ », — подумала Джесс.

Триш не произнесла ни слова с тех пор, как они убили парня из Второго. Она лишь быстро кивала и с ужасом смотрела на Джесс.

Джесс отдала Триш лук со стрелами, меч с талии и несколько маленьких ножей. Триш же удалось подхватить два рюкзака; больший из них она отдала Джесс.

Триш держала лук наготове, а Джесс сжимала маленький нож — просто на всякий случай.  
Они приближались к внешнему краю арены, где лес был не таким густым. Джесс положила руку на плечо Триш; они остановились.

— Как думаешь, достаточно далеко? — спросила Джесс, притворяясь, что задыхается от нагрузки.

Триш перебросила лук через плечо, положила руки на шею сзади и глубоко вздохнула. Она кивнула.

— Все хорошо?

Она вновь кивнула.

— Точно ничего не болит?

Триш почти улыбнулась.

— Перестань пытаться меня разговорить.

— Ладно, — с облегчением ответила Джесс. — Давай разобьем лагерь здесь.

Триш сбросила рюкзак.

— Палатка у тебя.

Джесс вытащила ее, бросив на землю; палатка громко брякнула.

— Все остальное для устройства лагеря тоже?

— Скорее всего.

Они разбили черно-зеленую палатку, выкопали небольшую ямку для костра, собрали немного хвороста и выкинули из рюкзаков ненужные вещи. Джесс посмотрела на их криво установленную палатку, кивнула себе и покинула лагерь, чтобы присоединиться к Триш, сидевшей на ветке одного из деревьев.

Джесс застыла у подножия дерева. Сконфуженная, она посмотрела на Триш. До нижней ветки было метра три, кора была неестественно гладкой и по ней невозможно было забраться. Джесс знала, что легко может забраться к Триш, сидевшей на шестиметровой высоте. Она просто не понимала, как Триш туда залезла, и как она сама может это сделать, не выдавая своих сил.

— Эй, — позвала Триш. Она весело посмотрела на Джесс, а потом нажала на кнопку сбоку ботинка; из носа обуви выстрелили четыре металлических шипа.

Джесс кивнула ей, впечатленная. Она тоже нажала кнопку на ботинке и полезла вверх. Триш покачала головой, когда подруга присоединилась к ней.

— Ладно, а как ты до этого додумалась? — спросила Джесс, сев на ветку дерева лицом к Триш.

— Разве Цинна тебе не сказал? — спросила Триш тем тоном, который использовала, когда понимала, что Джесс что-то рассказали, но та не обратила на это внимания.

Джесс неуверенно пожала плечами. Она знала, что именно этого ожидает от нее Триш.

— Наверное, он отвлекся, — технически это не было ложью.

— Или ты отвлеклась, — поддразнила Триш.

— Неважно, — отмахнулась Джесс. — Есть что-то полезное? — кивнула она на лежащие рядом рюкзаки. Триш взяла большую часть припасов и оружия с собой на дерево, и начала закреплять их веревкой, пока Джесс заканчивала разбивать лагерь.

Триш кивнула. Впервые с прошлой ночи она выглядела счастливой. Джесс поняла, что прошло уже почти 24 часа с тех пор, как Триш обнаружила ее стоящей под дверью спальни. Заката не было, но небо из ярко-голубого стало странного насыщенно-фиолетового цвета.

Триш вытащила из рюкзака пару фляг и протянула одну Джесс.

Та потрясла ее и услышала плеск внутри.

— Бля, да, — сказала она, скрутила крышку и сделала глоток мутной, странной на вкус воды. Она сморщилась и застонала. Держа флягу перед собой, она зло уставилась на нее.

— Как она могла так предать тебя? — провозгласила Триш преувеличенно драматичным тоном.

Джесс, соглашаясь, кивнула.

— Что за мудила.

Она вновь закрутила крышку и прицепила флягу к одной из петель ремня.

Триш начала снова копаться в рюкзаке.

— Там было что-то, отдаленно напоминающее еду.

— Ну, она не может быть хуже на вкус, чем это.

— А, вот, — Триш выудила блестящий металлический тюбик, судя по всему, чем-то наполненный. Она прочла этикетку, — Стандартная пищевая протеиновая паста, — она неуверенно скрипнула зубами и протянула тюбик Джесс.

— Ни за что, — помотала головой Джесс, — Твоя очередь быть идиоткой.

Триш закатила глаза. Оторвав заглушку, она выжала что-то себе в рот. Джесс покатилась со смеху, видя, как подруга пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Блин. Ну, это не самое худшее, что я пробовала, — сообщила Триш со слабым оптимизмом.

— Да ну? — усомнилась Джесс.

Триш потупила взгляд, улыбнулась и вновь посмотрела на Джесс.

— Помнишь, ты приготовила ужин на мой день рождения?

— Да ладно тебе! — начала защищаться Джесс. — Я просто хотела сделать тебе приятно, и это было два года назад.

— Намерение было милым, — признала Триш. — И мне показалось милым то, как плохо все вышло, и как ты из-за этого расстроилась.

Джесс начала придумывать ответ, но Триш встретилась взглядом с ней и так тепло, любяще улыбнулась, что Джесс почувствовала себя последней засранкой из-за того, что хотела сказать ей что-то грубое, пусть даже и в шутку.

— Дай-ка мне воду, — мягко попросила Триш.

Джесс охотно отдала ей флягу.

— Хочешь попробовать?

— Нет, — твердо ответила Триш. Она вытащила из рюкзака какую-то тряпку. — У тебя все лицо в грязи.

Джесс вздохнула.

— Мне кажется, что вода сейчас важнее, — запротестовала она, но придвинулась поближе к Триш, чтобы та могла до нее дотянуться.

— Мы проходили мимо ручья. Если что, найдем его снова, — сказала Триш, выливая часть воды на тряпку.

Джесс скрестила руки на груди, слегка раздраженная, пока Триш мягко и медленно стирала кровь и грязь с ее лица. Очистив достаточно большую область, она поцеловала Джесс в щеку.

— Так ты этого и хотела с самого начала? — спросила впечатленная Джесс.

Триш улыбнулась и быстро чмокнула ее в щеку.

— Может быть, — слегка печально ответила она и начала протирать ее лоб.

Джесс думала, что ответить, но Триш продолжила тем же тоном.

— Я скоро умру, и я хочу, чтобы ты выглядела собой, а не той, кем тебя принуждает быть Капитолий, — тихо признала Триш. Ее рука задрожала, и она опустила тряпку ото лба Джесс. Она посмотрела в сторону и попыталась утереть слезы до того, как заметит ее девушка.

Джесс прикусила щеку изнутри, чтобы не проговориться.

_Лучше бы твой план сработал, Хогарт._

Джесс протянула руку, чтобы утереть слезы, блестевшие на щеках Триш в свете сиреневой луны. Затем где-то позади Джесс вспыхнул золотой свет. Обе девушки посмотрели на герб Панема в небе; откуда-то начал играть гимн. Вслед за гербом появилась голубая надпись «Павшие». Джесс лишь на секунду оглянулась через плечо, а потом схватила руку Триш. Та уже сама тянулась к Джесс.

Первым был парень из Второго, как Джесс и думала. Триш вздрогнула, увидев его фото. Джесс едва не вывернуло, когда увидела мальчика, которого Татуированный разрубил почти напополам. Он был из Четвертого Дистрикта. Девушка и парень, которых она убила, оказались из Девятого. Всего погибло четырнадцать трибутов.

— Осталось десять, — сухо подвела итог Триш. — Мне нравятся твои шансы.

— Твои шансы, — поправила Джесс.

Триш лишь кивнула в ответ.

— Нам надо бы немного поспать, — сказала Джесс. — Но по очереди.

Триш снова кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Ты спи первой. Я не уверена, что смогу заснуть, — сказала она, качая головой.

Джесс исполнила ее желание. Она не была уверена, что сможет спорить. Места едва хватало для того, чтобы сидеть рядом, прислонившись спинами к дереву. Триш развязала одну из веревок и затянула новый узел потуже, чтобы они и их вещи не упали. Она вытащила из рюкзака одеяло и укрыла им их обеих. Ну, в основном Джесс.

— Спокойной ночи, Джесс, — нежно сказала Триш, целуя ее в лоб.

Джесс слегка кивнула и положила голову Триш на плечо. Триш приобняла ее за плечи и нервно уставилась в фиолетовую тьму.

Через несколько часов она было задремала, но проснулась оттого, что на ее руку что-то упало. Она смахнула это. Сначала ей показалось, что это была капля дождя, но затем увидела маленькую метку ожога на своей руке.

Затем она почувствовала еще одну каплю на лице, снова на руке. Она смахнула обе; ее сердце ёкнуло, когда она поняла, что происходит.

— Джесс. Джесс, просыпайся, — отчаянно позвала Триш, тыкая свою девушку локтем.

Та сразу же проснулась.

— Что?

— Нам нужно найти укрытие, — сообщила Триш, развязывая обмотанную вокруг них веревку.

— Зачем? — быстро спросила Джесс, сбрасывая одеяло и начиная отвязывать оружие. — Ай, какого хера? — воскликнула она, когда на ее руку что-то капнуло. Она взглянула на оставшийся ожог. — Кислотный дождь? — спросила она, протягивая одеяло и одну из веревок Триш.

Та засунула вещи в рюкзак.

— Похоже на то.

К тому времени, как они все упаковали и слезли с дерева, дождь усилился.

— Думаю, я знаю подходящее место, — сказала Джесс, когда они бежали по лесу.

Триш быстро накинула на голову капюшон куртки. Джесс пыталась вытянуть свой из-под лямок рюкзака. Наконец, она смогла это сделать, но это почти не помогло, поскольку девушки выскочили под кислотный дождь, который, казалось, падал под углом.

— Вон там, — закричала Джесс, указывая на кучу камней примерно в метр высотой. Джесс скользила по влажной, дымящейся траве. Она ожидала, что упадет на грязь под этой кучей, но упала через гряду камней, оказавшись в пещере. В полете она успела повернуться и схватиться за стену, чтобы не удариться об землю слишком сильно.

Триш среагировала не так быстро. Но Джесс уже встала на ноги и смогла поймать ее. Не героически, а лишь так, чтобы смягчить ее падение.

Тяжело дыша, они смотрели друг на друга с облегчением; затем поднялись на ноги. Джесс сбросила на землю большой рюкзак, оглядывая пещеру. Она выглядела неестественной, как и многие другие части арены. Да и пещерой ее можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой. Это скорее было похоже на подвал, замаскированный под пещеру.

— Похоже, этот дождь не так уж плох, — с усмешкой заявила Джесс.

Триш хотела улыбнуться ей, но внезапно снаружи раздался ужасный крик. Триш повернулась к нему. На секунду обернувшись на Джесс, она подбежала к стене и начала карабкаться наверх.

— Триш, — позвала Джесс, последовав за ней.

— Я просто хочу посмотреть, — ответила Триш.

Джесс застонала и забралась наверх по стене. Девушки выглянули наружу. Дождь усилился. Капли кислоты падали с фиолетового неба, по земле стелился дым от горящей травы. Громкий щелчок заставил их вздрогнуть; дерево примерно в ста метрах от них упало на землю.

Наконец они увидели, откуда исходил крик. Девушка кувыркалась по земле, пытаясь встать на ноги. К счастью, ей это не удалось, и копье пролетело над ее головой.

Триш наклонилась вперед, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Это Хоуп из Четвертого, — сказала она. — Мы должны помочь, Джесс. Ей же только тринадцать лет.

Джесс знала, что должна сказать «нет». Выходить под ебучий кислотный дождь, чтобы спасти девчонку, которую они не знали, и которой все равно суждено умереть, было ужасной идеей. Джесс отвернулась от Триш, снова посмотрев на девушку. Трое детей шли к ней с разных сторон. Внезапно на одного из них кто-то напал, как будто упав с неба, и начал бить упавшего ножом.

— Блядь, это же Малькольм! — сказала Джесс.

Они закрыли глаза. На лице Триш было дурацко-героическое выражение. Джесс казалось, что ее сердце наполняет страх, но она кивнула.

— Пошли, — сказала она. — Вытащим девчонку оттуда, я их вырублю.

Вместе они вылезли из пещеры под льющийся огненный шторм. Они направились к Хоуп. Джесс промчалась мимо нее и врезалась в парня, который был ближе всех к девчонке. Они скользили по дымящейся траве, пока Джесс наконец не удалось уронить его на землю. Она выхватила кинжал, висящий на бедре, и трижды вонзила ему в грудь. Булькнул его последний вздох; отметки ожогов начали покрывать его лицо.

Джесс отпрыгнула от него, услышав крик Малькольма. Он был всего в нескольких метрах от нее, но ей пришлось напрячь зрение, чтобы увидеть его. Когда она наконец разглядела его, то увидела, что другой парень душит его. Малькольм отчаянно царапал его руки, пытаясь ослабить хватку; его ноги уже ослабели.

Джесс рванула вперед. Она схватила парня за плечи и отшвырнула в сторону. Джесс застыла между ним и Малькольмом. Он зло заворчал на нее. Она не знала, кто он, — может, трибут из Третьего? Она прыгнула на него и несколько раз ударила по ребрам. Он отступил и пнул ее по голени. Она схватила нож из кармана куртки и бросилась на него. Судя по всему, он намеревался сделать то же самое. Она воткнула нож в его живот, почувствовала кровь на руках. Из последних сил он взмахнул ножом перед ее лицом.

Он порезал ее чуть выше левого глаза. Она откатилась вправо и вернулась к Малькольму, дезориентированная из-за болезненной раны, на которую к тому же попали капли кислоты.

Прозвучал еще один хлопок; она едва успела заметить светлые волосы, перед тем как ее оттолкнули. Страх и шок помогли ей разглядеть силуэт Триш перед тем, как между ними на землю рухнуло дерево.

— Триш! — в ужасе заорала Джесс, пытаясь подняться на ноги.

Она не могла ее увидеть.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джесс старается заботиться о Триш; вместе с новыми союзниками они прячутся, пытаясь решить свои проблемы.

— Триш! — вновь заорала Джесс, подбегая к дереву и перепрыгивая через него.

Лил кислотный, обжигающий дождь, с фиолетового неба не светило солнце, земля дымилась, кровь из раны на лбу стекала в глаза Джесс. Из-за всего этого она не сразу смогла разглядеть Триш. Наконец увидев девушку, Джесс подбежала и приземлилась на колени рядом с ней. Триш была почти без сознания и, похоже, ее левую ногу придавило деревом.

— Триш, — мягко повторила Джесс, проводя рукой по ее щеке. Кожа была холодной, несмотря на ожоги от дождевых капель. Триш напряглась, стараясь смотреть на Джесс; быстрое и поверхностное дыхание давалось ей с явным трудом.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещала Джесс, надеясь, что не лжет. Она наклонилась и поцеловала любимую в лоб. — Прости за это.

— Вот дерьмо, — хрипло выдавил Малькольм, подойдя к ним.

Джесс отошла от Триш и схватилась за дерево, готовая медленно поднять его. Малькольм встал рядом с ней, чтобы помочь.

— Я справлюсь, — решительно сказала Джесс. — Лучше помоги Триш подвинуться.

— Я помогу ей, — негромко сказала Хоуп, встав на колени у головы Триш.

Джесс посмотрела на нее, злясь: девушка, из-за которой они влезли в этот бардак, была невредима и снова вышла под кислотный дождь.

— Ладно, — решилась Джесс. — Раз, два, три.

Джесс медленно подняла дерево, используя всю свою силу. Она была слишком напугана и встревожена, чтобы вспомнить о том, что не должна этого делать.

— Какого… — пробормотал Малькольм, осознав, что он совсем не помогает девушке.

Триш даже не застонала, когда Хоуп оттащила ее от дерева. Джесс не знала, хорошо это или плохо. Как только Хоуп оттащила ее достаточно далеко, Джесс отпустила дерево, и оно упало на землю.

— Нужно занести ее внутрь, — заявила Джесс.

— Не думаю, что она может идти, — ответил Малькольм. — Нам надо сделать носилки или что-то в этом роде.

Джесс помотала головой.

— Тогда наша кожа сгорит.

Она села на колени рядом с Триш и посмотрела ей в глаза. За какую-то долю секунды Триш поняла, о чем ее просят. Раненная девушка слабо обняла шею своей подруги, чтобы той было удобнее поднять ее. В первый раз Триш закричала от боли, и это был самый худший звук, который Джесс когда-либо слышала. Джесс сдержала свои гнев и слезы, когда ее девушка крепко схватилась за воротник ее куртки и прислонила голову к плечу Джесс.

Джесс побежала назад к пещере.

— Прости, — шептала она Триш. Триш не отреагировала ни на это, ни на падение подскользнувшейся на траве Джесс.

Джесс осторожно положила ее у стены. Выхватив из их большого рюкзака одеяло, она накрыла им Триш.

— Нога, — слабо пробормотала Триш.

Джесс посмотрела на конечность. Она была странно согнута в том месте, где не должна была гнуться, и распухла.

— Сломана, — ответила Джесс.

Триш слегка кивнула.

— Я почти ее не чувствую.

— Пожалуй, это сейчас к лучшему, — сухо ответила Джесс, осторожно прикрывая поврежденную ногу одеялом. Пустой рюкзак она сложила и подложила под голову Триш.

— Прости, прости, прости, — печально повторяла Триш.

— Нет, — потребовала Джесс. Она заглянула в глаза Триш и покачала головой. — Не надо этого. Я тебе не разрешаю. Не сейчас, не со мной.

Раньше, в Двенадцатом, Триш часто приходила в комнату Джесс в слезах. Однажды это случилось из-за присланного поклонницей тревожного письма. Но во все остальные разы Триш плакала из-за нанесенных матерью повреждений. Триш приходила к Джесс со своими синяками или кровоточащими порезами, постоянно извиняясь. Она все повторяла и повторяла «прости», а Джесс обнимала ее и просила прекратить. С каждой такой ситуацией ее любовь к Триш и ненависть к ее матери возрастали.

Сейчас все было иначе. Финник прав: ее настоящий враг — Капитолий. Именно из-за Капитолия они попали в такую ужасную ситуацию, из-за Капитолия получили ожоги, из-за Капитолия едва не погибла Триш. С ней ведь ничего не должно было случиться. Джесс хотела, чтобы это случилось с ней. Она должна была получить травмы, убить кого-то, умереть; не Триш. Триш уже достаточно страдала.

— Как это у тебя получилось с тем деревом? — спросил Малькольм, едва спустившись в пещеру.

— Адреналин, — зло ответила Джесс, не глядя на него.

— Эм, вот, — прозвучал негромкий голос Хоуп за спиной. Джесс обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Девочка держала две прямые палки примерно одинаковой длины.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно ответила Джесс, забирая их.

— Надо сделать шину для ее ноги, — добавила Хоуп.

— Верно.

Джесс снова повернулась к Триш. Увидев ее закрытые глаза, девушка потрясла подругу за плечо.

— Я не отрубаюсь, просто хочу поспать, — ответила Триш все еще слабо, но уже более похоже на себя обычную. — Я первой дежурила, помнишь?

Джесс слегка улыбнулась.

Она вытащила из кучи их припасов веревку и стянула одеяло с ноги Триш. Несколько секунд она неуверенно смотрела на конечность. С грустью Джесс осознала, что несмотря на все те способы лечения и скрытия мелких повреждений, которые они с Триш выучили за годы, она не умела делать шины. Однако сделала лучшее, на что была способна, приложив палки к ноге с двух сторон. и связав их маленькими кусками веревки.

Триш стонала, а несколько раз даже выругалась, но по большей части была спокойной и даже почти сонной. Закончив повязку, Джесс села рядом с Триш, прислонившись спиной к стене. Триш протянула к ней правую руку и легонько ударила ее по ноге. Джесс придвинулась, чтобы Триш могла положить голову на ее колени. После этого девушка действительно уснула.

Джесс видела, что Малькольм каждые несколько минут лукаво смотрит на нее. Хоуп делала то же самое, но в ее взгляде были восхищение и просьба о чем-то.

— Ну что, мелочь? — спросила Джесс.

Хоуп неуверенно поглядела на нее.

— Почему вы мне помогли? — обратилась она не только к Джесс, но и к Малькольму.

— Уже многие погибли. И я не мог никому помочь, — пожал он плечами. — Вот и решил, что хоть тебе помогу.

— Триш хотела тебя спасти, — ответила Джесс.

— Но почему _ты_ помогла? — смущенно спросила Хоуп.

Джес усмехнулась и покачала головой.

— Видно, ты много пропустила.

— Ну, вы, девчата, только вчера объявили об этом, — заступился Малькольм за девочку. — Кстати, умный был ход.

Джесс засмеялась над ним.

— Это был не ход, — ответила она. Ну, может, с точки зрения Хогарт и был, но Джесс знала, что Триш думала иначе.

Малькольм вгляделся во что-то на своей ладони. Он внимательно осмотрел ее, близко поднеся к глазам, а потом посмотрел на Джесс.

— Бля, ну что еще?

— А у тебя в руках тоже куча мелких шипов? — спросил он, показав шипы в своей ладони.

Джесс осмотрела свои руки.

— Блядь. Откуда они?

— Не помню, как они называются, но, кажется, они ядовиты, — испуганно ответил он.

— Это с дерева? — спросила Хоуп.

— Скорее всего, — пожал он плечами.

— Вот дерьмо, — тихо сказала Джесс самой себе, глядя на Триш. Теперь, зная, что искать, она увидела шипы на всей левой половине ее тела. — И что делает яд? — спросила она у Малькольма.

— Ни малейшего понятия, — в его голосе прозвучала тревога.

— Дай посмотреть, — Хоуп подошла к нему и напряженно вгляделась в шипы. — Мне кажется, что болезненные. Яд не причиняет никакого вреда, но вызывает боль.

— Охуительно, — высказалась Джесс.

К сожалению, Хоуп оказалась права.

У нее самой оказалось лишь несколько шипов, и она пару часов сидела, иногда морщась от боли.

После этого Хоуп изо всех сил старалась спасти жизни трех людей. Она вышла наружу, чтобы наполнить водой свою флягу и фляги старших девушек. Джесс сказала, что они могут поделиться, и заставила Хоуп взять одну из них. Она отдала ее Малькольму. Она оставалась рядом с ним, когда он трясся, стонал и терял сознание. Она чувствовала, что девушек ей стоит оставить наедине.

Джесс и раньше волновалась за Триш, но в этот раз все было совершенно иначе. Джесс сложно было ясно мыслить от боли, причиняемой этими ебучими шипами. Хотя у нее был высокий болевой порог, и заживало на ней все быстрее, чем на других людях. У Триш не было таких способностей, зато была сломанная нога. Чем больше Джесс смотрела на поврежденную конечность, тем больше ей казалось, что она раздроблена. А значит, сооруженная из палок и веревки повязка не приносила пользы.

Джесс все еще держала голову Триш на коленях, прислонившись спиной к холодной и влажной стене пещеры. Она сняла куртку и накрыла ею Триш поверх одеяла. Ее знобило, но по горячей коже стекал пот. Она уже даже не плакала толком, просто из глаз вытекали слезы и стекали по лицу. Раз или два в час ее глаза закатывались, и Джесс чувствовала, как она обмякает. Каждый раз Джесс паниковала из-за этого, но Триш вскоре приходила в себя и вновь хватала руку Джесс.

«Почему все так быстро пошло по пизде?» — спрашивала себя Джесс. Меньше чем день назад Триш смеялась над ней, сидя на дереве.

Начал играть гимн Панема. Хоуп и Джесс повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на едва проникающий в пещеру золотой свет. Хоуп взобралась наверх. В этот раз списк погибших был куда короче. Хоуп молчала, пока не вернулась на свое место возле Малькольма, почти точно напротив Джессики.

— Трое умерли, — сообщила она.

— Парень из Первого?

Хоуп помотала головой.

— Скорее всего, он победит.

— Да, наверняка он так и считает, — ответила Джесс с ухмылкой.

— Ты ему не позволишь, — это не был вопрос.

— Осталось семь, да? Мне нравятся наши шансы, — Джесс старалась звучать уверенно.

Хоуп почти улыбнулась. Через несколько минут она легла спать. Джесс осела на стену. Она уже была готова уснуть в той же позе, в которой сидела уже много часов, но Триш потянула ее за руку.

— Ложись рядом, — нежно пробормотала она.

Джесс не собиралась с ней спорить. Она медленно переложила голову Триш на импровизированную подушку из рюкзака и легла между ней и стеной. Джесс повернулась на бок, чтобы видеть девушку. Триш извернулась, поворачиваясь лицом к Джесс и стараясь при этом держать ногу как можно прямее. Она попыталась подвинуться к ней поближе. Джесс заметила это и придвинулась сама — достаточно близко, чтобы Триш смогла преодолеть оставшиеся между ними сантиметры и поцеловать ее.

Поцелуй длился лишь несколько секунд. Джесс улыбнулась. Но улыбка быстро покинула ее лицо, когда она увидела беспокойство в полных боли глазах Триш.

— Тебе нужно уходить, — слабо прошептала она.

Джесс не могла даже притвориться оскорбленной. Она уже думала, что Триш придет к этому неверному решению. Если бы она была на арене одна, то обязательно так и поступила бы. Поэтому она и ожидала, что к утру Хоуп уйдет. Большинство выживших трибутов находились в этой пещере.

— Пожалуйста, Джесс, — взмолилась Триш. — Я не думаю, что выберусь отсюда, а в этой пещере нас обязательно кто-нибудь найдет.

— Триш, — проворчала Джесс, отводя взгляд.

— Посмотри на меня, — слабо скомандовала Триш.

Джесс неохотно посмотрела в слезящиеся глаза на серьезном лице.

— Я не боюсь умереть. Я уже смирилась, — Триш была невыносимо серьезна. — У меня никогда и не было шанса продержаться дольше тебя. Ты не можешь спасать меня вечно. Дай мне умереть, зная, что у тебя есть шанс выжить.

Джесс была переполнена эмоциями и с трудом их сдерживала. Ей безумно хотелось рассказать Триш обо всем. Рассказать, что она не умрет, что ей не нужно умирать ради Джесс. Триш уже была всерьез настроена умереть ради своей девушки, и это причинило бы ей еще больше боли, когда Джесс сфальсифицирует свою смерть. Может, Хогарт и ошибалась, может, Триш могла убедительно сыграть горе. Но если бы Джесс попалась после того, как выберется с Арены, ей не хотелось бы, чтобы Триш была замешана во всем этом. Нет, нужно было придерживаться плана, каким бы жестоким он ни был.

— Я тебя не оставлю. Я убью любого, кто приблизится к тебе, — заявила Джесс.

— А если погибнут все, кроме нас? Тогда что?

— Сбегу с арены вместе с тобой, преодолев все ловушки — уверенно солгала Джесс с легкой улыбкой. — И запрещу тебе бросаться под падающие деревья, — пошутила она.  
Триш издала полный боли смешок.

Из-за этой шутки Джесс почувствовала отвращение к себе и любовь к ней Триш. Она знала, что если арена станет их последним врагом, то Триш сделает что-то опасное, чтобы спасти ее. Вот почему в какой-то момент она должна была покинуть Триш. Она могла бы убежать и притвориться мертвой, а Триш не путалась бы под ногами, пытаясь ее спасти.

Джесс поняла, что Триш, скорее всего, хочет сказать что-то еще, но слишком вымоталась, чтобы продолжить разговор. Джесс придвинулась как можно ближе и осторожно положила свою руку поверх ее. Триш крепко держала ее руку, продолжающую дрожать от озноба.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вначале все идет неплохо, но вскоре число трибутов сокращается, и Игры подходят к концу.

Джесс проснулась оттого, что кто-то медленно гладил ее по лицу. Секунду она лежала, думая, что ей это показалось. Затем порез над глазом взорвался болью, и она почувствовала какое-то холодное вещество на брови. Она заворчала и отстранилась.

— Ох, прости, — сказала Триш, убирая руку от лица Джесс.

Джесс быстро села и смущенно посмотрела на Триш. Она сидела, не трясясь и не морщась от боли. Хотя она все еще выглядела потной и измученной, ей было гораздо лучше, чем ночью.

— Что случилось?

— Крем против заражения, — пожала Триш плечами, показывая маленькую баночку.  
Джесс покачала головой.

— Я не про это. Тебе стало лучше?

Триш медленно повернулась и подняла что-то с земли.

— Наверное, из-за этого, — она протянула Джесс пузырек с таблетками.

— «Суперсильное обезболивающее для применения после травм», — прочла Джесс. 

— Откуда они у тебя?

— Подарок от спонсора, — Триш подняла кремовую визитку и прочла текст на ней. — «С уважением, общество любви к Пэтси Уолкер, Двенадцатый Дистрикт».

Джесс рассмеялась.

— Общество любви?

Триш пихнула ее в руку и вздохнула.

— Между прочим, мазь прислали тебе.

Она передала Джесс другую карточку, на которой было написано: «С уважением, персонал и завсегдатаи бара Люка».

— Хотя я тоже им воспользовалась, — призналась Триш.

Джесс усмехнулась.

— Не думаю, что он будет возражать.

Триш кивнула ей и улыбнулась.

— Так как эти подарки тут оказались? Просто залетели сюда?

Триш покачала головой.

— Хоуп принесла. Она думала, что я сплю. Потом ушла.

Джесс понимающе кивнула. Она была даже довольна. Ей не хотелось убивать Хоуп или смотреть, как она умирает. К тому же казалось маловероятным, что Хоуп сражалась с ними, так что она была бесполезна и ей было лучше оказаться где-нибудь подальше.

— Малькольм? — спросила Джесс, оглядываясь вокруг.

Триш кивнула, когда Джесс заметила его. Он лежал на земле у стены. В отличие от Триш, он выглядел почти так же, как и она прошлой ночью.

— Из-за чего это ему так плохо?

— Думаю, он был на одном из этих деревьев с шипами, — ответила Триш. Она уже обдумала это. Она повернулась к Джесс. — Помнишь, он упал с дерева?

Джесс кивнула.

— Шипы, вызывающие боль, — сообщила Триш. — Разработаны Капитолием. Они не болят, пока Распорядители Игр их не активируют.

— Блядь, — в груди Джесс появилось неприятное сосущее чувство. — Он ведь планировал прятаться на деревьях. Наверное, он весь покрыт этими шипами.

Триш протянула лекарства Джесс.

— Дашь ему? Я хотела, но… — она кивнула на свою ногу.

— Ну да.

Джесс прошла в другой конец пещеры и села на колени рядом с ним.

— Малькольм, — позвала она, тряся его за плечо.

Малькольм едва застонал от прикосновения. Он неудобно скорчился у стены. Казалось, его шея согнута так, что ему больно. Джесс подхватила его под мышки и приподняла, усадив. Он ахнул; казалось, ему было тяжело дышать.

— Малькольм, — на этот раз она позвала громче и отвесила ему легкую пощечину.

— Эй, — пробормотал он и заморгал, пытаясь открыть глаза.

— Вот, — она протянула ему две таблетки. — Выпей.

— Не, — проворчал он.

— Они от боли, придурок. Ты их хочешь. Открой рот, — скомандовала Джесс.

Секунду он боролся с ней, а затем подчинился. Она запихнула таблетки ему в рот и приложила к его губам флягу с водой. Он все проглотил и закашлялся.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, потирая лицо, и прислонился спиной к стене пещеры.

— Да не за что, — неуверенно ответила Джесс, поднимая флягу. Она была почти полна. 

— Тебе надо было попить, — сказала она, пихнув флягу к его груди.

Он слабо кивнул и подставил ладонь, чтобы защитить грудь. Джесс покачала головой и захотела уже встать, но вдруг услышала странный звук: как будто что-то разрушалось.

— Эм, Джесс, — неуверенно позвала Триш. — Что это было?

Джесс встала и сделала несколько шагов в дальнюю часть пещеры. Камень под ее ногами начал разрушаться. Она быстро вгляделась вглубь пещеры; ее пол быстро разрушался, проваливаясь куда-то в темную бездну.

— Бля! Бля! — заорала она, подлетая к Триш. — Пол исчезает к хуям.

— Что? — отчаянно спросила Триш, начиная лихорадочно складывать одеяло.

— Нет времени собирать припасы. Бери только оружие. Нам надо убираться отсюда, — скомандовала Джесс, накидывая куртку и закрепляя на себе оружие. Она протянула Триш лук и колчан, и та закрепила их на спине. Джесс посмотрела в другой конец пещеры.

— Мальком, вставай! — заорала она. Он лишь застонал в ответ.

Джесс сфокусировалась на Триш. Она взяла Триш за поднятые руки и потянула ее вверх.

— Сможешь опираться на ногу? — спросила Джесс, помогая Триш стоять.

Триш глубоко вздохнула и попыталась. Она закричала и упала на поймавшую ее Джесс.   
Триш покачала головой, ее глаза начали слезиться.

— Не выйдет.

— Ладно, — кивнула Джесс. — Я тебе помогу.

Джесс встала слева от Триш и закинула ее руку себе на плечо. Шатаясь, они побрели к каменной стене. Джесс снова посмотрела на Малькольма.

— Мальком! Давай уже! — заорала она. Он лежал на земле в той же позе, в которой она его оставила.

Наконец они с Триш добрались до стены. Джесс внутренне запаниковала, не зная, что делать; звук рушащихся камней становился все ближе.

— Подними меня на секунду, — попросила Триш.

— Что?

— Придержи меня за плечи, тогда я смогу забраться наверх, — пояснила Триш.

Джесс кивнула и держала Триш, пока она ухватилась за стену и оперлась на правую ногу. Она начала подтягиваться.

— Все нормально? — спросила Джесс карабкающуюся наверх с помощью рук и правой ноги Триш; ее левая нога безжизненно покачивалась в воздухе.

Триш со стоном кивнула.

— Да.

— Малькольм! — крикнула Джесс, подбегая к нему. — Ты уже выспался, пора вставать, — она приземлилась на колени рядом с ним и стукнула его по плечу. Он странно осел.

« _Ох, нет, нет_ ». Она едва расслышала выстрелившую где-то вдалеке пушку.

Она потрясла его за плечо. Он не двигался; она попыталась прощупать пульс на шее.

— Дерьмище, — грустно сказала Джесс. Она опустила его веки. — Прости, Малькольм.

Несколько секунд Джесс оставалась рядом с ним, пытаясь убедить себя двигаться. Затем земля под ее коленями вздрогнула. Она отпрянула назад, земля перед ней исчезла. Джесс вскочила на ноги и понеслась к каменной стене. Уже через пару секунд она оказалась рядом с Триш. Джесс первой выбралась на поверхность и потянула наверх кричащую от боли Триш; пещера взорвалась за их спинами.

Пару секунд они оставались на месте, неуклюже лежа друг на друге и глядя на остатки пещеры.

— Черт побери, — зло произнесла Джесс, слегка задыхаясь. — Нахуй это место.

Триш потянулась и легко прикоснулась ладонью к щеке Джесс. Джесс сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и кивнула, глядя в полные любви глаза Триш.

— Нам надо идти.

Триш кивнула. Джесс помогла ей подняться, и они медленно пошли вперед. Откуда-то справа исходил запах гари. Лес горел. Обе девушки вздрогнули от раздавшегося впереди громкого шума и увидели, что находящийся в отдалении холм медленно движется к деревьям, неестественно сползая.

— Боже, — испуганно выдохнула Триш.

— Они хотят всех выманить, чтобы закончить это, — добавила Джесс, нервно оглядываясь.

— Что мы будем делать? — тихий голос Триш был полон ужаса.

Джесс не успела ответить: кто-то бежал к ним.

— Ложись, — велела она Триш, подводя ее к ближайшему дереву и помогая сесть, опираясь на него спиной. Триш слегка поморщилась от боли, когда левая нога неловко легла.

Джесс вытянула из-за спины большой нож и протянула его в направлении идущего к ним человека. В приблизившейся фигуре Джесс узнала Хоуп. Она с облегчением вздохнула, убрала нож и приготовилась помочь ей.

Однако девочка не добралась до них. Из-за деревьев вылетела стрела и с такой силой вонзилась в глотку Хоуп, что она развернулась и сразу же упала. За спиной пытающейся сделать вдох Джесс Триш закричала от ужаса. Джесс вытащила маленький нож из кармана и секунду подождала. Из-за деревьев медленно вышел парень, глядя на убитую им девочку. Джесс бросила в него нож так сильно, как только могла бросить нормальная человека. Клинок вонзился в грудь парня, и он упал наземь.

Прогремели два выстрела.

Джесс обернулась, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли Триш. Несколько секунд Джесс смотрела на нее, но затем заметила двоих людей, бежавших мимо них в оставшуюся невредимой часть леса. Это был Татуированный, преследующий девушку из Второго.

Наблюдая за ними, бегущими мимо, Джесс чувствовала, как в ее сердце разрастается неприятное предчувствие надвигающегося горя. Их оставалось четверо. Она должна была пойти за ними. Она не могла позволить им убить друг друга. Один из них должен был убить ее, чтобы план Хогарт сработал, и они с Триш выжили. Ей захотелось побежать за ними прямо сейчас, не возвращаясь к Триш, не говоря ей лжи. Но она знала, что никогда не простит себя за такое.

Джесс бегом вернулась к Триш; девушка сидела, держа наизготовку лук с уже заряженной в него стрелой.

— Я должна пойти за ними, — сказала Джесс, садясь на колени рядом с ней. — Это будет нашим лучшим шансом избавиться от них обоих.

Триш кивнула, хоть и выглядела напуганной и нервничающей.

— Пожалуйста, возвращайся поскорее, — сказала она, сжимая губы и стараясь не заплакать.

Джесс убрала какую-то соринку с ее щеки.

— Обязательно.

Она наклонилась вперед и отчаянно поцеловала Триш. На секунду Джесс позволила себе почувствовать счастье, представить, что они в безопасности и заботятся одна о другой, и лишь потом отстранилась. Триш напряженно смотрела на нее, как будто догадываясь, что что-то не так.

— Я не прощаюсь. Это еще не конец, понимаешь? — твердо сказала Джесс, глядя ей прямо в глаза и надеясь, что Триш поймет, что она имеет в виду на самом деле.

Триш с невинным недоумением смотрела на нее.

— Ладно, — кивнула она; глаза ее были полны слез.

— Я люблю тебя, — быстро сказала Джесс и отвернулась, не давая Триш шанса ответить.

Джесс знала, что это неправильно, но она не могла выслушать ответное признание Триш и затем просто уйти, разбивая ей сердце. Джесс бежала, углубляясь в лес. Должно быть, она уже была близко.

Через несколько минут она услышала пушечный выстрел.

_Блядь. Кому-то из них лучше бы быть в порядке._

Она побежала быстрее, лавируя между деревьев. Перед собой она увидела Татуированного и бросила в него снятый с бедра кинжал. Видимо, он услышал, как она приближается, и сделала то же самое. Она увернулась от его ножа. Рукоять ее ножа попала ему в живот, как она и хотела.

— Мазила, — сообщил он.

Она рассмеялась. Оглядевшись вокруг, она не увидела тела.

— Что ты сделал со Второй?

Он выглядел удивленным.

— Ничего. Я думал, ты ее убила.

Запаниковав, Джесс оглянулась через плечо. Она не знала, прозвучала ли пушка для Второй или же сбылся худший кошмар Джесс. На секунду перед ее глазами мелькнуло видение сидящей под деревом Триш. Она помотала головой. Нет, она не может позволить себе думать об этом. Нет способа узнать наверняка, что случилось. Так что лучше придерживаться плана.

— Хорошо сработано, Ниндзя Пэтси, — засмеялся Татуированный. — Ну если только та девчонка не завалила ее. Тебя бы это нехило разозлило, да?

Разбежавшись, она прыгнула на него, повалив на землю. Раз за разом она ударяла его по лицу. В первый удар она вложила почти всю свою силу, но затем сдержала гнев и дала ему откинуть ее в сторону. Она приземлилась на спину в паре метров от него. Он неуклюже двинулся к ней. Она пнула его в колено и он покачнулся, упал вперед. Она отскочила назад, наблюдая, как он поднимается.

Она уставилась на него, делая вид, что задыхается; притворяясь, что держится за грудь, она разорвала подкладку своей куртки и схватила ампулу. Игла была меньше, чем она думала.

_Ну и хорошо. Незаметнее будет._

Она переложила ампулу во внутренний карман куртки.

Татуированный уже поднялся и вытянул из-за спины нож. Она сделала то же самое. Он замахнулся, она увернулась от удара. Он замахнулся еще четыре раза, а затем она перехватила инициативу. Он едва смог увернуться от ее ножа, но вновь попытался ударить ее. Она приняла удар на свой нож и выбила оружие из его рук. Он зло заворчал.

Джесс нервно дышала, понимая, что это был ее шанс. Он снял с бедра маленький ножик, пряча его. Он даже не догадывался, что она видит это, и ей нужно было лишь притвориться, что так и есть.

_Пожалуйста, сработай._

Она накинулась на него и подняла свой нож совсем чуть раньше, чем следовало бы. Он ткнул ее ножом в живот; ее нож вошел в его плечо. Кровь брызнула на них обоих. Он кричал, полосуя ножом живот Джесс, пока его руки не обмякли. Джесс закричала от боли.

_Сейчас, Джонс._

Татуированный рухнул на нее, придавливая и пачкая кровью, она вытащила из кармана ампулу, сняла крышечку и воткнула иглу в свое бедро. Когда ампула опустела, Джесс раздавила ампулу в руке и бросила осколки на землю. Она столкнула с себя Татуированного. Пушка выстрелила, как только он упал на землю.

Она отшатнулась от тела. Какой бы препарат ни был в ампуле, он быстро работал. Или, может, это было из-за раны в животе. Джесс не была уверена. Она упала на колени, уперлась руками в землю. Потом упала набок и застонала, когда волна боли от раны в животе прошлась по всему ее телу. Она лежала, не двигаясь.

Прогремела пушка.

Она бы улыбнулась, но совсем не могла двигаться. Она слышала, что начал играть гимн Панема, и знала, что скоро назовут имя победителя.

_Пожалуйста, скажи это, назови ее._

Она отключилась до того, как прозвучало имя победителя.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джесс помогают сбежать с Игр, но она сожалеет о том, что сделала с Триш.

Джессика подавилась, пытаясь сделать вдох, все мышцы ее едва проснувшегося тела напряглись.

— Эй! Эй, полегче! Ляг назад, — велела ей кто-то, давя на плечи.

Джесс послушалась лишь потому, что ее сердце разрывалось, а кровь текла по сосудам слишком быстро.

— Какого хрена? — наконец смогла пробормотать она.

Она старалась держать глаза открытыми, несмотря на то что в них бил яркий свет. Тот же свет затемнял лицо наклонившейся над ней женщины, и Джесс не могла понять, кто это.

— Дыши глубже, — велела женщина.

Джесс сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и после третьего по счету вспомнила все.

— Триш? — с отчаянием потянулась она к незнакомке, которую не могла даже разглядеть.

— Она победила.

С облегчением Джесс сделала еще один вдох и улыбнулась. Это сработало. Это, бля, действительно сработало.

Она сделала еще вдох и наконец смогла разглядеть, что находится в каком-то медицинском комплексе. Женщина, склонившаяся над ней, выглядела слегка знакомой. Джесс прочла вышитое на ее форме имя.

— Росс-Хогарт? Вы жена Хогарт, да?

Врачиня кивнула. Она нервно оглянулась на дверь за своей спиной и снова посмотрела на Джесс.

— Тебе нужно будет идти, как только придешь в себя, — Венди взяла запястье Джесс и посмотрела на часы, проверяя пульс. — Мне пришлось разбудить тебя до того, как кончилось действие препарата.

— Почему? — Джесс с трудом села на кровати, поставила ноги на пол. Голова кружилась.

Докторица покачала головой.

— Не знаю. Может, и правда есть причина, может, у Джери обострилась паранойя.

Джесс подняла бровь, глядя на нее.

— Не все из нас все знают, — объяснила Венди. — Уверена, ты и сама понимаешь, что так безопаснее.

Джесс кивнула.

— Много времени прошло.

— Пятнадцать часов.

Джесс застонала от боли и прижала ладони к зашитой ране на животе. Уставившись на свою одежду, она осознала, что в какой-то момент ее переодели в джинсы, майку, серую куртку и ботинки.

— А заключительное шоу?

— Закончилось часа три назад.

Джесс почти разозлилась из-за того, как обыденно она сказала это. Но затем вспомнила: несмотря на то что эта женщина была женой Хогарт, они почти не говорили, и, вообще, она встречалась с Триш только один раз — на вечеринке перед интервью. Она не могла знать, насколько ужасно и дерьмово Джесс чувствовала себя из-за того, что солгала Триш и оставила ее одну сидеть на гребаной сцене с этим жутким ублюдком, пересматривать отрывки Игр и говорить о своей победе.

— Сможешь идти? — спросила Венди.

— Да, наверное.

Докторица кивнула.

— Как выйдешь, поверни налево и спустись по первой лестнице справа. Там тебя встретят.

Джесс кивнула. Натянув капюшон, она открыла дверь и как могла быстро прошла по коридору. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что это за больница. Было похоже, что она находилась в заброшенной части здания. Или в морге. Это мог быть морг.

_Это было бы логично._

Джесс добралась до лестницы и бросилась по ступенькам, остановившись лишь в самом низу, увидев ждавшего ее темноволосого и голубоглазого мужчину. Он слегка подпрыгнул, увидев ее.

— Джессика, — сказал он. — Идем.

Он открыл неприметную дверь и первым вошел в нее. Джесс пошла следом. Похоже, они оказались на подземной парковке. В другом конце помещения съемочная команда настраивала свет и микрофоны, а актеры линиями выстраивались на съемочной площадке. Джесс снова посмотрела на мужчину, вспомнив, где его видела.

— Ты работал над одним из фильмов Триш, — мягко сказала она.

— Да, мы с братом были операторами, работали над первым фильмом из серии «Это Пэтси». Я Кастор, — кивнул он.

— Точно, прости.

Он улыбнулся и снова кивнул, продолжая вести ее по парковке.

— Все нормально. Ты через многое прошла.

— Да это просто гребаное преуменьшение, — ответила Джесс.

Он остановился перед еще одной дверью.

— Мы все очень рады, что ты выбралась.

— Да, я тоже.

— Тебе в эту дверь, поднимешься по пандусу и повернешь налево. Тебя кто-нибудь встретит, — сказал Кастор.

— Спасибо, — неловко кивнула Джесс.

Он пошел назад к съемочной площадке. Джесс толкнула дверь. Она посмотрела наверх, наружу, и пошла по пандусу, стараясь не бежать. Все казалось слишком подозрительным. Наверняка на каждом углу были установлены камеры, а безопасность Триш — и, похоже, ебучей кучи других людей — зависела от того, будут ли Джесс считать мертвой.

Оказавшись на улице Капитолия, она повернула налево. Это была та странная часть города, что выглядела далеко не такой приятной и сверкающей, как остальные. Джесс почти рассмеялась. В начале «Это Пэтси в Капитолии» Пэтси потерялась в таком же «малообеспеченном» районе, чтобы Финник смог ее спасти. Улица из фильма выглядела почти так же, как эта.

— Эй, девчуля, — позвал кто-то из закоулка за ее спиной.

Она схватила нож, который почему-то переложили и в новую куртку, готовая бросить его. На секунду она застыла; ей пришлось напомнить себе, что она больше не на арене. Оглянувшись на человека в закоулке и узнав его, она почувствовала отвращение к себе.

— Подбросить? — улыбнулся Люк. Он стоял, прислонившись к мотоциклу и протягивая ей шлем и солнечные очки.

— Какого хуя ты тут делаешь? — спросила она, надевая их.

— Хогарт не тебя одну завербовала, — пожал он плечами.

— Тебя тоже?

Он сел на мотоцикл. Джесс забралась на сиденье позади него.

— Она сказала, что тебе нужна будет помощь, чтобы залечь поглубже. Кто-то, кому ты можешь доверять.

— То есть ты? — Джесс была почти зла на Хогарт из-за того, что она заставила Джесс оставить Триш одну, заставила Триш поверить в смерть Джесс, да еще и Люка впутала во весь этот бардак.

— А есть еще кто-то? — ответил Люк вопросом на вопрос.

— Похоже, нет, — честно ответила Джесс.

Он оглянулся на нее через плечо.

— Ты хорошо справилась, Джессика. Надеюсь, все это сработает и вы снова будете вместе.

Джесс не могла даже кивнуть — настолько искренне и мягко прозвучал его голос. Он был первым, кто сказал ей, что она хорошо справилась с убийством кучки детей, позволяя невинным погибнуть и сфальсифицировав собственную смерть, и при этом понимал, почему она это сделала. Не просто потому, что хотела спасти Пэтси Уолкер, но потому, что любила Триш уже долгие годы и не могла, да и не хотела жить без нее — потому что без нее в мире не осталось бы ничего хорошего.

— Спасибо, Люк.

Он завел мотоцикл, и они направились к выезду из города.

Джесс оставалась у мотоцикла, пока Люк снимал для них комнату в каком-то дерьмовом мотеле. Выйдя из офиса, он поднял руку, показывая ей ключ. Она подхватила его сумку и пошла за ним в комнату. Люк щелкнул выключателем; что-то загудело и включился свет.

— Не так уж плохо, — сказал он, пытаясь развеять глухую тишину.

— Это хотя бы не пещера, — жестко добавила Джесс.

— Тоже верно, — согласился он. Джесс выбрала себе ту кровать, что была подальше от двери, Люк сел на свободную. — Между прочим, в сумке еда.

Джесс рассеянно кивнула.

— И на днях кто-нибудь заедет передать тебе одежду и всякое такое.

Она снова кивнула.

— Если не хочешь разговаривать, то так и скажи, — мягко попросил Люк.

— Я не хочу разговаривать, — откликнулась Джесс.

Он кивнул, поднялся и отправился в ванную.

— Все равно поешь чего-нибудь, — сказал он, закрывая дверь.

Джесс посмотрела на сумку, но поняла, что не хочет есть что-то из нее. Сбросив ботинки, она подошла, выключила свет и врубила телевизор. Едва услышав, как Цезарь Фликерман и очередной соведущий обсуждают что-то, она отрубила звук. Стянув куртку, она бросила ее у кровати, рядом с ботинками, и тупо уставилась в покрывало. Наконец, она уговорила себя сложить подушки в изголовье кровати и лечь, оперевшись на них.

В темноте она смотрела на безмолвный телевизор, осознавая, что впервые за четыре дня может спать спокойно, без всякого страха. Никто не попытается убить ее, выпрыгнув из-за угла, она больше не попадет под кислотный дождь, на нее не упадет дерево и никто не будет умирать рядом с ней. С другой стороны, рядом с ней вообще никого не было.

Тут она поняла, что на арене почти не думала о страшных вещах, окружающих ее. Джесс улыбнулась про себя. Конечно, ведь рядом была Триш. Триш всегда могла сделать все счастливым и светлым, даже когда сама была на грани смерти. Джесс прикрыла глаза и попыталась представить, что сказала бы Триш, если бы была сейчас вместе с ней.

Она могла воспроизвести в голове слова Триш, но не могла почувствовать ее присутствие рядом. И не могла заглушить боль в сердце, зная, что где-то там Триш думала, что Джесс умерла, умерла, чтобы спасти ее, хотя обещала, что вернется.

« _Может, она все-таки поняла, что я имела в виду_ », — с надеждой подумала Джесс, хотя сильно сомневалась в этом. Она выразилась слишком неопределенно.

Джесс даже не понимала, насколько вымоталась; но, закрыв глаза на пару минут, она сразу же провалилась в сон. Через несколько часов она проснулась, напуганная ничем. Недовольная собой, она села на кровати и со стоно начала тереть лицо. Потом она взглянула на соседнюю кровать. Люк вроде бы спал.

Телевизор все еще работал, хоть звук и был выключен. Джесс не сразу поняла, что показывали ролик про Игры. На экране был кислотный дождь. Камеры переключались то на одних, то на других трибутов. Сначала показали кого-то, кого она уже не помнила, потом бегущую Хоуп, выглядывающего из палатки, и никак не реагирующего на кислоту Татуированного, Малькольма на ветке дерева, натянувшего на лицо капюшон. И, наконец, Джесс и Триш, спрыгивающих с дерева на землю и бегущих куда-то.

На секунду экран потемнел, загорелась надпись «Специальное заключительное шоу Голодных Игр с Цезарем Фликерманом». Камеры показали толпу, выхватывая из нее отдельные лица, и переключились на сцену. В уголке экрана горела красная надпись «Повтор». Джесс вывалилась из кровати и, почти что подбежав к телевизору, надавила кнопку включения звука.

_— Добро пожаловать на заключительное шоу, — широко улыбнулся Цезарь._

Джесс села на краешек кровати, наклонившись вперед и напряженнно уставившись в телевизор.

_— Как вы уже знаете, я нахожусь здесь с победительницей Семьдесят Третьих Голодных Игр Пэтси Уолкер, — с восторгом продолжал он._

_На пару секунд камера переключилась на Триш._

Джесс была до чертиков рада увидеть ее хотя бы на секунду. Но из-за этого изображения сломленной Триш по ее щекам едва не потекли слезы.

«Блядь», — прошептала Джесс про себя, едва сдерживая слезы.

Триш выглядела маленькой и напуганной, сидя посередине ярко-красного дивана. Руки она прижала к бокам, ладони с силой втиснула друг в друга. Ее глаза были полны слез и лишь чудом не размазывали ее макияж, который был куда ярче обычного. Джесс поняла, что ее любимая еще не до конца оправилась от ядовитых шипов и из-за постоянной боли ее кожа была бледной и покрытой потом. На ее левой ноге была закреплена белая, кажущаяся частью робота, скоба. Она полностью покрывала ее колено, с обеих сторон огибала голень и снова смыкалась на лодыжке. Ото всех мест, где скоба касалась кожи, исходил голубоватый свет.

Наряд Триш был прост: невинно выглядящее розовое платье и черная куртка, почти такая же, как у Джесс. Джесс вгляделась в экран. Да нет, это и была ее куртка! Джесс утерла слезы. Она была рада, что ее куртка досталась Триш.

_— Итак, Пэтси, во время кислотного дождя ты и Джессика объединились с Малькольмом из Дистрикта Одиннадцать, чтобы защитить Хоуп из Дистрикта Четыре, — начал Цезарь._

_Камера снова переключилась на Триш. Она кивнула и запнулась, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова._

« _Ох черт_ », — подумала Джесс. Триш всегда фантастично справлялась даже с самыми тупыми интервью. Джесс почувствовала себя куском дерьма. Она разбила сердце своей любимой.

_— О чем ты думала в тот момент? — задал Цезарь наводящий вопрос._

— Придумай новые вопросы, уебок, — прошипела Джесс сквозь зубы.

_— Я… — Триш сбилась, едва начав фразу. Она прикрыла глаза, сделала глубокий вдох и начала снова: — Я подружилась с Хоуп во время тренировок. Я хотела спасти ее. А Мальком вмешался по своему желанию. Д-дж-джесс…_

_Триш опустила голову, стараясь сдержать слезы._

— Блядь, блядь, — Джесс едва не сделала то же самое.

_Триш сунула руки в карманы куртки. Прошептав себе что-то, она снова посмотрела на Цезаря и продолжила._

_— Джессика подружилась с Малькольмом. Мы решили помочь им, — объяснила она с очевидно фальшивой улыбкой, слегка пожав плечами._

_— И для тебя это закончилось не слишком хорошо, верно? — Цезарь как будто считал это отличной шуткой._

_Триш слегка улыбнулась, перевела взгляд на свою ногу, а потом назад на Цезаря._

_— Пожалуй, что так._

_Толпа в аудитории вежливо засмеялась, Цезарь откинул голову назад, разражаясь странным воющим хохотом._

_— Запускайте ролик, — с возбуждением скомандовал он._

На экране появилось изображение самой Джесс, спасающей Малькольма и затем преследующей атаковавшего его парня. Она вырубила его и повернулась назад. Джесс не имела ни малейшего понятия, насколько близко было дерево, когда Триш оттолкнула ее. Она почувствовала любовь и отчаяние одновременно. Триш наверняка знала, что умрет, когда спасала ее. Это была одна из самых милых и глупых вещей, которые Триш сделала ради Джесс.

Джесс пришлось отвернуться от экрана — она все-таки начала плакать. Это прекрасно подходило Триш: милая и глупо-храбрая. Именно это Джесс любила в ней больше всего, именно поэтому не хотела оставлять ее одну на этой сцене. Она была слишком милой, чтобы оказаться в такой жестокой ситуации; и оказалась она в ней, только чтобы спасти не нуждавшуюся в спасении Джесс.

Джесс снова взглянула на телевизор. Камера снова переключилась на Триш и Цезаря, ролик показывали на экране позади них. Триш тоже отвернулась от него, она слегка тряслась.

_— Что думаешь про ролик, Пэтси? — жизнерадостно спросил Цезарь._

— Мудак! — прорычала Джесс.

_— Я просто хотела спасти ее, — печально сказала Триш._

_Цезарь как будто с сочувствием кивнул._

_— Да, вы с Джессикой Джонс очень старались спасти друг друга, — сказал он и тут же повернулся к камере. — После следующего ролика мы увидим последние моменты Игр._

На экране снова начали показывать ролик. Джесс и Малькольм поднимают дерево. Два трибута дерутся под кислотным дождем и наконец один потрошит другого с помощью ножа. Быстрая смена лиц всех трибутов — все либо отравлены шипами, либо покрыты ожогами от дождя. Затем поцелуй Триш и Джесс среди ночи, прямо перед тем, как Триш попросила Джесс уйти; кажется, его намеренно замедлили.

Затем они снова переключились на Цезаря и Триш. Она и правда смотрела на экран за ними.

_— Что ты помнишь об этом моменте, Пэтси?_

_Триш медленно повернулась от пустого уже экрана к Цезарю._

_— Вскоре после этого я попросила ее уйти. Я думала, что ей будет безопаснее без меня. Я не хотела, чтобы она уходила, но я… я хотела, чтобы она выжила, — призналась Триш со слезами в голосе._

Аудитория ахнула. Это заставило Джесс получше присмотреться к Триш.

_Бля, а Хогарт была права._

Не могло быть лучшего инструмента для революции, чем слезы Триш. Если все эти капитолийские идиоты или кто-то в дистриктах поймет, что Капитолий и Президент Сноу сделали с Пэтси Уолкер и другими людьми, то, может, и согласятся бороться против них.

« _Цинна специально отдал ей мою куртку_ », — поняла Джесс, качая головой. « _Вот же умный ублюдок._ »

_— Но в конце концов она ушла?_

_— Ей пришлось, — кивнула Триш, уже перестав сдерживать слезы. — Она хотела убить всех остальных, чтобы мы могли провести последние минуты на арене вместе._

_— Но в итоге ее убили и ты победила._

_Триш заерзала на диване._

_— Не думаю, что победа — верное слово, но да, я выжила._

_— Тогда давайте посмотрим на кадры этого выживания, — неожиданно мрачно сказал Цезарь._

Джесс нервно сглотнула. Триш одна сидела под деревом; Джесс уже ушла, погнавшись за Татуированным и девушкой из Второго. Триш вздрогнула, услышав какой-то шум, и снова вложила стрелу в лук. Ничего не происходило, но она продолжала вслушиваться. Внезапно Триш извернулась, упав на спину возле дерева и выпустила стрелу вроде бы в никуда. Но стрела с отвратительным звуком вонзилась во что-то. Триш бросилась в сторону, крича от боли в ноге; безжизненное тело девушки из Второго упало на землю рядом с ней. Триш затрясло и она медленно отодвинулась.

Затем изображение переключилось на увлеченно сражающихся Джесс и Татуированного. Схватка выглядела куда более брутальной и жестокой, чем ожидала Джесс. Наконец Татуированный упал на землю, Джесс оступилась и полетела вслед за ним.

Прогремели два выстрела, и камеры вновь переключились на Триш.

_— Нет, нет, — отчаянно начала повторять она; когда заиграл гимн Панема, она не выдержала, закричав: — Джесс!_

Ролик кончился. Триш, сломленная, мучимая болью, сидела на диване, не глядя на экран. Она снова почти плакала. Цезарь попытался задать ей еще несколько вопросов, но Триш отвечала лишь грустными кивками и слабыми улыбками.

С соседней кровати раздался шорох.

— Зачем ты так себя мучаешь, Джессика? — серьезно спросил Люк.

— Люк, это моя гребаная вина, — заявила Джесс. — Я тоже должна была пройти через все это дерьмо.

Он с пониманием вздохнул.

— И… мне просто надо было увидеть ее, — грустно призналась Джесс, снова почти плача.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хогарт объясняет Джесс и Люку их задачу, и они отправляются в путь.

Джесс скатилась с кровати и напряглась, услышав, как кто-то стучит в дверь. Она схватила оставшийся при ней кинжал и огляделась, чтобы убедиться, что Триш в порядке. Она застыла и плотно сжала кулаки вместе. Она попыталась успокоиться — безрезультатно. Она прикрыла глаза, сделала глубокий вдох и напомнила себе, что находится в номере мотеля с Люком.

Он обеспокоенно смотрел на нее с кровати. Кивнув на дверь, он вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Она кивнула.

Люк медленно подошел к ней.

Стук в дверь продолжался.

— Я здесь проторчу всю ночь, если ты меня не впустишь, Венди, — пьяно заорала женщина за дверью.

Люк вздохнул и открыл дверь.

— О, так она на этот раз с мудчиной? Вот сука! — неразборчиво выругалась Хогарт. Люк втолкнул ее внутрь и захлопнул дверь.

— Венди — жена, которую ты бросила?

Хогарт совершенно спокойно поправила пальто.

— Бросила? Я сегодня с ней виделась, она едет назад в Шестой.

Люк обеспокоенно смотрел на нее сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мне нужна была причина завалиться в паршивый мотель посреди ночи, мистер Неразрушимый. Изменяющая жена вполне себе неплоха, — ухмыльнулась Хогарт.

Люк напрягся, когда она назвала его неразрушимым, и виновато взглянул на Джессику.

— Подожди, она знает? — спросила Джесс, но тут же раздраженно покачала головой. — И зачем я спрашиваю? Конечно, бля, она знает, — Джесс пораженно села на кровать.

— Думаешь, это плохо, Джессика? — спросила Хогарт, проходя через комнату и садясь рядом с ней.

Женщина обратила внимание на телевизор; заключительное шоу уже закончилось, показывали программу о победительнице — вся ее жизнь до арены и победа. Хогарт уставилась на Люка, уже усевшегося на своей кровати. Он пожал плечами и передвинулся к Джессике.

Джесс поджала ноги и зло уставилась в пол.

— Откуда ты знала, что все это сработает? — проворчала она.

Хогарт глубоко вздохнула. Она потянулась к своей сумке, которую поставила на пол, и вытянула из нее бутылки виски. Открыв бутылку и сделав пару мелких глотков, она передала ее Джессике. Джесс сделала глоток побольше и отдала бутылку назад.

— Я в тебя верила, — заявила Хогарт.

— Да заткнись уже, — скомандовала Джесс.

Хогарт усмехнулась и покачала головой.

— Знаешь, почти скучала по твоим прямолинейности и невежеству.

— Люк в план не входил, — жестко перебила ее Джессика.

— Я же сказала, что тебе надо будет залечь. Предпочла бы путешествовать одна, плакать в убогих мотелях над бесчисленнными интервью Пэтси Уолкер?

— Я этого не делала, — попыталась защититься Джесс.

Хогарт пожала плечами и снова отпила из бутылки.

— Даже если и делала, я тебя не виню. Она хороша в раскручивании людей на эмоции.

— Так это того стоило? — спросила Джесс, отбирая бутылку. — Разбить сердце Пэтси Уолкер, чтобы взбудоражить людей?

Хогарт покачала головой.

— Они еще не взбудоражены. И не будут, пока Пэтси Уолкер не начнет шевелиться.

Джесс взглянула на телевизор. На экране сменяли друг друга бессмысленные кадры с Дистриктом Двенадцать. Но Джесс представила себе сломанную, почти плачущую Триш, которая едва-едва смогла выговорить имя Джесс и с огромным трудом заставила себя говорить о том, через что прошла.

— Она не начнет, — зло сообщила Джесс Хогарт.

— О, я знаю, — внезапно призналась Хогарт, снова предлагая Джесс бутылку. — Триш нет. Но Пэтси Уолкер обязательно двинется вперед. И когда жители Панема увидят ее счастье во время Тура Победительницы или ее влюбленность в какого-нибудь паренька в очередном фильме, они вспомнят это интервью, — Хогарт указала на телевизор. — Или они вновь увидят, как ты прощаешься с ней на арене, и вот это уж точно их взбудоражит.

Джесс уставилась на Хогарт, переваривая ее слова. Медленно она поднесла бутылку к губам, глотнула виски и понимающе кивнула.

— Ты сказала, что это будет сделка, — сказала она. — Что я должна сделать?

— Вербовать, — просто ответила Хогарт.

— Повстанцев? — спросила Джесс. Бутылка переходила из рук в руки.

Хогарт покачала головой, делая глоток.

— Других, таких же, как ты, чтобы они сражались вместе с повстанцами.

Джесс громко вздохнула, отбирая бутылку у Хогарт.

— Ты уже завербовала единственного, кого я знаю.

— У меня есть информация, — Хогарт с ухмылкой наклонилась, вытащила из сумки небольшой блокнот в кожаном переплете и протянула его Джессике. — Мы уже несколько лет собираем информацию о, возможно, одаренных людях.

Джесс обменяла блокнот на бутылку и сразу же начала листать страницы.

— Тут по нескольку из каждого дистрикта?

Хогарт кивнула. Из сумки она вытащила черный кейс.

— Здесь документы для вас, на каждый дистрикт. Все раньше работали как бармены и вышибалы, вас везде знают как хороших работников.

Джесс кивнула. Это было разумно.

— Итак, я просто нахожу людей и убеждаю их бороться вместе с повстанцами против Капитолия? — спросила Джесс преувеличенно патриотичным голосом.

Хогарт вздохнула.

— В каждом дистрикте у нас есть связные, они тебе помогут.

Джесс снова кивнула.

Совсем рядом раздался крик. Хогарт и Люк обернулись к телевизору; Джесс подпрыгнула от неожиданности и страха, прежде чем сделать то же самое. Все еще показывали программу о победительнице Игр. Кричала Триш — это было самое начало Игр, они с Джесс только что убили паренька из Второго.

_— Все хорошо, все хорошо. Я тебя нашла, — повторяла Джесс на экране, крепко обнимая Триш._

Джесс почувствовала на себе взгляд Хогарт. Женщина вновь хлебнула из бутылки.

— Я за ней пригляжу, Джессика.

— Лучше бы, блядь, сделала что-то больше, чем просто приглядела, — зашипела на нее Джессика.

Хогарт кивнула.

— Она будет в Двенадцатом, в своем новом доме в Деревне Победителей, несколько следующих месяцев — до начала Тура Победительницы. Я все время буду по соседству, а потом, во время тура, совсем рядом с ней.

Джесс снова уставилась на пол, представляя, что сделает мать Триш, узнав об их отношениях.

— Сделаешь еще кое-что? — тихо попросила она.

Хогарт кивнула, но Джесс даже не взглянула в ее сторону.

— Если поможешь нам с вербовкой, то все, что угодно.

Джесс серьезно посмотрела на нее.

— Можешь убедиться, что Триш переедет в новый дом одна, без матери?

Хогарт напряженно посмотрела на нее, как будто Джессика только что подтвердила что-то, о чем она уже знала. Джесс отчаянно и нервно заглянула в ее глаза.

Хогарт кивнула.

— Я прослежу за этим. Напугаю эту суку, если придется.

Глаза Джесс расширились, когда она осознала, что Хогарт тоже знала о том, что творит мать Триш.

— Я уже пыталась ее напугать.

— Ну, у меня власти в Двенадцатом побольше, чем было у тебя, — отозвалась Хогарт с довольной улыбкой. — И у Триш теперь тоже.

Джесс слегка улыбнулась.

— Хорошо.

Хогарт направилась к двери, но остановилась.

— Я ее защищу, Джессика. Я обещаю.

— Спасибо, — просто кивнула ей Джесс.

— Кстати, сумка для тебя, — сообщила Хогарт, кивая на все еще лежащую у кровати сумку. — И в ней есть еще одна, — потрясла она наполовину опустошенной бутылкой виски, прежде чем выйти за дверь.

Через две недели Джуэл Смит и П.Дж.Коннорс стояли одна у двери, а второй за стойкой бара — и это был самый популярный бар в Дистрикте Пять.

Их связная кивнула, проходя мимо стоявшей у двери бара со скрещенными на груди руками Джесс.

— Документы, — настойчиво потребовала она у крошечной девушки и огромного мужика, подошедших ко входу.

Девушка слегка раздраженно вздохнула и протянула Джесс свое удостоверение личности.

— Мы сюда приходим почти каждую неделю, — недовольно пожаловалась она.

« _Кэтрин Энн Прайд, охренительно_ », — с восторгом подумала Джесс.

— Прости, но сегодня велели проверять всех, — ответила она с фальшивой учтивостью. Отдав удостоверение своей цели, она велела: — Заходи.

Гигант с улыбкой протянул свое удостоверение.

_Пётр Распутин._

Джесс кивнула про себя и улыбнулась в ответ:

— Проходи.

— Спасибо, — откликнулся он, последовав в бар за Китти.

Джесс наблюдала за ними двумя, пока не явился другой вышибала, чтобы подменить ее. Она направилась прямо к бару и привлекла внимание Люка. Он застыл перед ней, смешивая какой-то коктейль с виски, чтобы дать ей повод стоять у стойки.

— Маленькая девчонка и гигант в том углу, — сказала Джесс. — Это они.

Он быстро взглянул на них и кивнул.

— У тебя есть план? — спросил он, перелив коктейль в бокал и толкнув этот бокал к Джесс.

Она сделала глоток и призналась:

— Еще нет. Хм, а неплохо, — похвалила она напиток, отворачиваясь и с бокалом в руке направляясь к столику своих целей.

Она скользнула на сиденье рядом с мужчиной.

— Что надо? — спросила девушка.

— Это зависит от вас, — сказала Джессика, снимая фальшивые очки и стаскивая с головы капюшон. По предложению Люка она покрасила несколько прядей в волосах в ярко-розовый, но в остальном выглядела точно так же, как и на арене.

— Ох черт, — узнал ее мужчина. — Ты Джессика Джонс. Ты не умерла?!

— Ну, мы подстроили мою смерть, — ухмыльнулась она ему. — А вы двое — Питер и Китти. И не психуйте, — это она сказала именно для Китти. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы причинить вам вред.

— Зачем тогда? — недоверчиво спросила Китти.

Джесс одним глотком выпила добрую половину коктейля.

— А ты как думаешь? — спросила она, ставя бокал на липкую столешницу. — У меня тоже есть дар, как и у вас.

— О чем ты? — Китти явно нервничала.

Джесс улыбнулась, вспомнив, как пыталась провернуть такой же трюк с Хогарт. Она сделала еще один глоток.

— Вы и сами знаете. Я пытаюсь собрать таких же, как мы, одаренных, готовых восстать против Капитолия.

— Это же государственная измена, — ответила девушка.

— Плохо высказываться о нашем президенте — тоже, Китти, — вмешался Питер. — А ты это делала не раз во время последнего интервью Пэтси Уолкер.

Китти фыркнула и уткнулась в свой бокал с пивом.

— Восстать каким образом? — тихо спросил Питер у Джесс.

Она улыбнулась ему и посмотрела на сидевшую напротив Китти. Та неохотно кивнула.

— Здесь и во многих других местах формируется группа революционеров, — начала объяснять Джесс. — Мы надеемся положить конец всей этой ебаной чуши, которую Капитолий годами запихивал в наши головы.

— То есть никаких больше Игр? — спросила Китти с легким изумлением.

— Да, и еще куча всего.

Китти немедленно кивнула.

— Я тоже в деле, — добавил Питер.

— Хорошо, — кивнула им Джесс. — Я дам нашим людям знать. И спасибо.

Джесс вернулась к барной стойке и поставила пустой стакан перед Люком.

— Как все прошло? — спросил он, наполняя ее стакан.

Она подняла бровь, глядя на него.

— Все еще во мне сомневаешься?

Он хмыкнул.

— Я просто реалист.

Она покачала головой.

— Они в деле, — сообщила Джесс, разводя руки. — Я чертовски хороша.

— Ты уверена в девушке? — уточнил Люк, отдавая ей заново наполненный бокал.

Джесс пожала плечами.

— Не до конца, — признала она, поднося стакан к губам и запуская левую руку в карман голубой кофты Триш, которая оказалась на дне привезенной Хогарт сумки. Джесс почти не снимала эту кофту с тех пор, как нашла ее.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джессика и Люк продолжают искать других одаренных, но в Дистрикте Одиннадцать Джесс натыкается на кое-что еще.

Люк проснулся от звуков выстрелов снаружи. Потряся головой, он подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Ничего не увидев, он с облегчением кивнул самому себе. Ненадолго он задумался, стоит ли закрывать окно, но вопрос отпал сам собой: стояла жара под сорок градусов, а в комнате очередного отеля не было кондиционера. И он совершенно не понимал, кому в голову могла прийти идея построить в Дистрикте Одиннадцать отель без кондиционера.

Пока что это был худший отель, в котором они с Джесс останавливались. Их нынешние цели, судя по всему, были частью какой-то преступной группировки, которая время от времени использовала отели, поэтому связной забронировал им комнату здесь. Люк не возражал, да и Джессика молчала. В последнее время она вообще мало говорила.

Вглядевшись в темноту, Люк понял, что кровать Джессики пуста. Телевизор был включен, на экране Пэтси Уолкер беззвучно давала очередное интервью. Люк узнал его. Он был почти уверен, что увидел каждую секунду всех программ с Пэтси Уолкер за восемь месяцев их с Джесс разъездов.

У него выработалась привычка просыпаться около четырех утра. Большую часть времени он просто проверял Джесс, убеждаясь, что она не убежала и не выкинула какую-нибудь глупость. Иногда он подтыкал ей одеяло. Зачастую он поднимал ее с пола и укладывал в постель. В таких случаях телевизор был включен, а на экране беззвучно маячила Пэтси Уолкер.

Люк услышал еще один выстрел и понял, что второе окно в комнате тоже было открыто. Он вздохнул про себя, подошел к окну и посмотрел на подоконник. Осторожно наступив на него, он дотянулся до края крыши и подтянулся наверх. Встав на ноги, Люк прошел к другому концу крыши и сел там.

— Ты сломала подоконник, — просто сказал он Джесс. Она разглядывала плохо освещенную улицу.

— Не думаю, что они заметят, — проворчала она, отхлебывая виски из бутылки.

Он кивнул и тоже перевел взгляд на улицу.

— Не знаешь, где стреляют?

Джесс раздраженно фыркнула и, указав на склад где-то слева от их отеля, проворчала:

— Два пьяных идиота стреляют по окнам.

— Это же не наши цели, правда? — в полушутку, но с надеждой спросил он.

Джесс покачала головой.

— Не, я получила отчеты по ним несколько дней назад. Около полудня они отделяются от своей рабочей группы и направляются куда-то в поля.

— Тогда когда мы собираемся их брать?

— Я собиралась завтра.

— Не подумала спросить?

— Спросить? Ты имеешь в виду попросить о помощи? Не нужна мне твоя ебучая помощь, Люк.

Он уставился на нее. Она оглянулась на него и закатила глаза.

— Ну прости, — фыркнула она.

Через несколько минут тишины Джесс заговорила снова:

— Сегодня было кое-что новое. Кто-то в баре говорил об этом. Но я не увидела, кто, и сегодня ничего не было.

— Ну, может, тебе повезет завтра, — утешил ее Люк.

— Может, — с легкой надеждой заворчала Джесс. — Все зависит от того, как много времени займет разговор с этими детьми.

— Я знаю, что тебе не нужна моя помощь. Но я все равно пойду с тобой. Может, будет весело, — улыбнулся ей Люк, вставая и направляясь внутрь.

« _Да, безумно весело_ », — думала Джесс на следующий день; две их цели уже неслись через вспаханное поле, когда они с Люком наконец их заметили. Джесс и Люк погнались за ними.

Когда они уже почти догнали цели, левая девушка выстрелила каким-то красным огнем. Обе девушки прыгнули в него и сразу очутились в нескольких метрах впереди.

— Ого! — пораженно воскликнул Люк.

— Ну просто охуительно, — добавила Джесс. Они ускорились.

Эти двое должны были стать двадцать восьмой и двадцать девятой «одаренными», которых они выследили и завербовали для революционного движения, которое казалось даже меньше, чем описывала Хогарт.

Люк все еще удивлялся и восхищался теми силами, что они видели у других. Пожалуй, Джесс тоже восхищалась ими — совсем немного, большую часть времени она была просто раздражена тем, что эти силы использовали против нее люди, которых она должна была убеждать.

Джесс уже замедлилась, увидев, что девушки остановились, но тут одна из них снова выпустила это нечто из обеих рук. Вторая девушка первой прыгнула туда. Джесс удивленно уставилась на них.

— Черт, — закричала она, когда вторая девушка оказалась прямо перед ней. Джесс врезалась в нее, обе они упали в грязь. Девушка очутилась сверху, прямо на Джесс, вжимая ее в землю.

— Слушай, мы не хотим навредить…

Джесс застонала от боли, когда девушка положила руку на ее шею и начала как будто высасывать из нее что-то

— Ох, какого хуя?

Джесс боролась с ней, не сдерживая силы. Девушка сжала ее шею и второй рукой, удивленно глядя на Джесс.

— У тебя есть силы?

— Да, блядь, и у тебя тоже. Потому я и здесь, — прошипела Джесс сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Вы не из Капитолия? — в замешательстве спросила девушка.

— Что? Нет! Наоборот. Слезь с меня, — Джесс наконец столкнула девушку с себя. Она упала в грязь.

Джесс сидела, кашля и потирая пальцами шею.

— Ты Кларисса? — спросила она, как только немного пришла в себя.

— Нет, Мэри, — ответила девушка. — Кларисса…

Мэри оглянулась через плечо. Джесс посмотрела туда же и вздохнула. Кларисса создала портал прямо перед бросившимся на нее Люком. Он появился в другой части поля.

— Кларисса, хватит, — позвала Мэри.

Люк потряс головой и застыл.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Мэри.

— Прости за это, — ответила ему Кларисса. Оба подошли к сидящим на земле Джесс и Мэри.

— Они не из Капитолия, — объяснила ей Мэри.

— Уверена? Я ее уже видела! — указала Кларисса на Джесс.

— Да, видела, — ответила Джесс. — Но мы не собираемся устраивать тебе проблемы из-за воровства продуктов с капитолийских поездов.

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь? — удивилась Мэри.

— У нас есть связи, — ответил ей Люк. — И много людей, которые понимают, что вы делаете, и хотят, чтобы вы к ним — к нам — присоединились.

Девушки сконфуженно уставились на них.

В городе пронзительно завизжала сирена. Джесс повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и едва не ахнула. Она быстро повернулась к девушкам.

— Это у вас такая сирена обязательных событий? — она явно торопилась.

— Ага, — в голосе Клариссы прозвучал скептицизм.

— Если вы противостоите Капитолию, то почему тебя волнует очередное придурочное капитолийское мероприятие? — спросила Мэри.

Джесс, проигнорировав ее слова, отчаянно уставилась на Люка.

— Иди, — кивнул он. — Я им сам все объясню.

Джесс кивнула, повернулась и побежала к городу. Она пронеслась сквозь плантацию, на которой работали их цели, через окраину города… Краем глаза она заметила железнодорожные пути, уже зная, что станция закрыта.

Она быстро огляделась и, как только улица опустела, запрыгнула на крышу здания через дорогу от железнодорожной станции. Она медленно подошла к противоположному краю крыши, чтобы получше разглядеть происходящее внизу. Площадь была забита людьми, подходил поезд.

Какой-то человек, судя по всему, мэр дистрикта, говорил в микрофон, стоящий посередине сцены; его изображение проецировалось на два огромных экрана по бокам. Джесс быстро оглядела всех присутствующих на сцене.

_Давай же, давай, ну пожалуйста._

Она сфокусировалась, нервно разглядывая сцену, и даже не услышала, что сказал мэр. Но толпа зааплодировала.

Джесс с надеждой посмотрела вниз, на толпу. Только часть из их аплодисментов звучала неохотно.

Двери на станцию открылись, и Джесс застыла на самом краю крыши, прислонясь к какому-то выступу.

Она улыбнулась и даже слегка рассмеялась. Она ничего не пропустила.

_Триш._

Триш медленно прошла на сцену; за ней следовали Хогарт и Пэм. Они застыли сзади, пока Триш робко шла к микрофону. На секунду она застыла, глядя в пол и немного неловко опираясь на правую ногу — явно сильнее, чем на левую.

Джесс хотелось заплакать; или ударить каменный выступ, на который она опиралась, — сильно, чтобы получилась дыра; или спрыгнуть вниз и сообщить Триш, что она жива. Она не была уверена, чего именно ожидала. Она не видела Триш уже восемь месяцев, но смотрела бесчисленные интервью с ней и была почти уверена, что видела все программы с ней, что показывали с самых Игр. Кроме специального выпуска, с которого начинался Тур Победительницы — его она вчера пропустила.

Может, это помогло бы ей что-то придумать, а, может, она и сама начала верить в эту ложь. Она не ожидала, что Триш окончательно придет в норму, но и не думала, что увидит ее почти такой же грустной, робкой и встревоженной, как и пять месяцев назад. Джесс возмутилась, вспомнив, что в последний раз видела Триш хотя бы немного счастливой после их прощального поцелуя на арене. Она надеялась, что это был не последний раз, когда Триш была довольна.

Триш посмотрела вверх, вглядываясь в одну из платформ, на которой стояли семьи павших в этом году трибутов. Джесс на секунду отвела от нее взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на экран с изображением девушки позади сцены, на которой стояли две женщины — судя по всему, мать и дочь. Джесс осознала, что даже не знала имени трибутки.

Триш посмотрела на среднего возраста пару и взлохмаченного мальчика, очень походившего на фотографию Малькольма за его спиной. Джесс в то же самое время увидела их на экране. Отреагировали они одинаково.

— Черт, — прошептала Джесс. Ее сердце ёкнуло.

Она увидела, как по лицу Триш скатилась слеза. Девушка потрясла головой, глубоко вдохнула и что-то беззвучно сказала самой себе. Она подняла поближе к глазам ярко раскрашенные карточки и начала читать.

Джесс огорчилась. Впервые за восемь месяцев она слышала голос Триш — и он звучал почти так же, как и на самом первом интервью после Игр. Что еще хуже, это даже не были ее слова. Они звучали фальшиво, невесомо. Джесс предположила, что это Пэм написала карточки. Даже голос не принадлежал Триш: это был фальшивый голос Пэтси Уокер.

Джесс на секунду отвела глаза от Триш, чтобы гневно зыркнуть на Хогарт. Она не понимала, почему Хогарт и другие революционеры настаивали, чтобы она оставалась «мертвой» так долго. Джесс подумывала о том, чтобы связаться с Финником, Цинной или Джоанной. Судя по всему, у Хогарт был свой план, совершенно не совпадавший с планами других. Она обманула Люка, чтобы он рассказал ей о своих способностях, но при этом никто из их связных не знал, что их цели обладают силами.

Триш закончила читать и опустила карточки. Сердце Джесс заколотилось. Всего лишь секунду Триш выглядела собой, на ее лице появилось знакомое выражение. Джесс его знала. Именно такое выражение было на ее лице перед тем, как она бросилась из пещеры на помощь Хоуп, или в тот раз, когда она поставила на то, что Люк сможет перепить Джесс. Или в тот раз, когда они впервые шли по Дистрикту Двенадцать, держась за руки.

— Семьям павших трибутов, — начала Триш.

Джесс почти улыбнулась. Это был голос Триш.

— Мне жаль, что вам пришлось пройти через это. Если бы я была на вашем месте, то никогда не хотела бы видеть меня, победительницу, — она слегка пожала плечами и повернулась к семье девушки. — Я не слишком хорошо знала вашу дочь, лишь однажды мы тренировались вместе. Но она была добра и не заслуживала всего этого, — сделав глубокий вдох, она повернулась к родителям Малькольма: — Малькольма я тоже знала не слишком хорошо. Мы были союзниками, но он был другом Дж-Джесс… Джессики Джонс.

На секунду она остановилась и прикрыла глаза. На большом изображении, проецировавшемся на экран, Джесс увидела слезы.

— Думаю, при других обстоятельствах они могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, — печально продолжила Триш. — Ваш сын был очень храбрым. Когда мы встретились, он пытался спасти девушку, которую совсем не знал. Просто он не мог помочь никому другому. Мне жаль, что с ним такое случилось, мне жаль, что Джесс и я…

Триш замолкла; ее что-то отвлекло. Джесс была настолько увлечена ее словами, что забыла, где находится, забыла о том, что это было реальностью, а не безумной смесью сна и ночного повтора интервью.

— Черт, черт, черт, — выругалась Джесс, ныряя за выступ крыши. — Ох, черт.

_Она видела меня. Она смотрела прямо на меня._

Джесс сидела, прислонившись спиной к выступу и пытаясь осознать, что наделала. Она услышала, как Триш что-то бормочет в микрофон.

— Это все, — услышала Джесс тихий голос Хогарт — женщина стояла слишком далеко от микрофона.

— Нам правда надо идти, — добавила Пэм.

Толпа зааплодировала, кто-то начал скандировать: «Пэтси!»

Она осторожно выглянула из-за выступа. Хогарт и Пэм вели Триш назад к поезду. Джесс узнала его. Это был тот самый поезд, на котором они ехали в Капитолий. Джесс застыла на крыше.

Она кивнула сама себе.

_Я это сделаю._

Она разбежалась и перепрыгнула на крышу соседнего здания. Пробираясь по крышам, она могла избежать толпы и миротворцев. Наконец она тихо спрыгнула на крышу списанного поезда, а с него соскользнула на землю. Найдя нужный поезд, она побежала вдоль него, заглядывая в окна.

Нужное ей окно было открыто, и Джесс с облегчением вздохнула. Видимо, его открыли на время остановки. Она замерла, прислушиваясь.

— О чем ты думала? — Пэм была явно разочарована.

— Я не знаю, — огорченно и обиженно ответила Триш.

— Я не просто так написала карточки. Ты должна была придерживаться, чтобы не происходило таких ситуаций, как сейчас, — продолжала отчитывать ее Пэм.

Джесс закатила глаза. Она услышала нервный смешок Триш.

— Прости, но твои карточки не помогли бы, — заявила она.

Джесс улыбнулась; как бы ей хотелось увидеть Триш в тот момент, когда она говорила это.

— Что там произошло? — жестко спросила Хогарт.

Триш громко вздохнула.

— Я увидела ее, — терпеливо объяснила она. — Подумала, что увидела. Я везде ее вижу. Я знаю, что это мне только кажется, просто сейчас я не ожидала этого и… Простите. Я больше не позволю этому отвлечь меня.

— Тебе нужно отпустить ее, Триш, — с состраданием посоветовала Хогарт.

_Пошла бы ты, Хогарт._

Джесс оступилась и отпрыгнула от двинувшегося поезда. Она шла рядом с ним, пока окно не закрылось автоматически. Она остановилась, чувствуя себя побежденной и жестокой, смотря, как поезд уходит и снова увозит от нее Триш.

Пнув землю носком ботинка, она направилась назад в отель.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После появления неожиданной гостьи, посетившей их в Дистрикте Три, Джессика и Люк направляются в Капитолий.

Джессика смотрела на мокрую улицу через открытую дверь бара в Третьем Дистрикте. Едва наступил полдень, все странно замедлилось после утренней спешки. Джесс испытывала легкое отвращение, вспоминая, сколько людей пришло праздновать, увидев Жатву к следующим Играм. Тур Победительницы закончился уже несколько недель назад, скоро должны были начаться новые Игры. Джесс смотрела все программы, но почти не видела Триш с тех пор, как та заметила ее на крыше три месяца назад.

— Эй, Джуэл, — подошел к ней начальник. — Можешь идти домой.

Она кивнула и зашла в бар. Люк с улыбкой поставил перед ней напиток. Здесь они оставались и работали дольше всего. Почти два месяца назад они закончили со списком имен, который дала им Хогарт. В списке было 38 человек, и 29 из них согласились бороться на стороне повстанцев, если до этого дойдет. Пока им ничего не говорили, а потому они просто ждали.

— Случилось что-нибудь интересное? — сказала Джесс, кивая на телевизор позади Люка.

Он оглянулся и пожал плечами.

— Не уверен. Не смог толком посмотреть. Несколько добровольцев но, кажется, все профи. И я не видел жатву в Двенадцатом.

Джесс грустно кивнула, делая глоток коктейля.

— Они покажут повтор.

Женщина, сидевшая неподалеку от Джесс, уткнувшись в свой стакан, покачала головой и рассмеялась.

— Надеешься увидеть любимую?

Джесс посмотрела на нее, пытаясь вспомнить, где ее видела. Люк вопросительно поднял брови, Джесс в ответ покачала головой.

— Это просто жалко, — добавила Джоанна, поднимая голову и ухмыляясь Джесс.

Джесс тоже ухмыльнулась, рассмотрев ее.

— Ну у тебя и прикид, — кивнула она на рабочий комбинезон Джоанны, который был как минимум на два размера меньше необходимого. — Ты у нас «секси»-рабочая?

Та рассмеялась.

— А ты, судя по твоему имени, успела записаться в стриптизерши.

Джесс улыбнулась. Подхватив свой стакан, она пересела поближе к ней.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Разве ты не должна быть на поезде со своими трибутами?

— Другие победители о них позаботятся, а я встречусь с ними позже, — пожала плечами Джоанна, допивая свой напиток.

Люк подошел к ней, чтобы заново наполнить бокал. Джоанна подождала, пока он отойдет.

— Хогарт хотела послать кого-то, кому, как она думает, ты будешь доверять, — негромко сказала она.

— То есть тебя?

— Ну не могла же она послать мистера Гламур в стремный бар искать мертвую девушку.

Джесс застонала.

— И что Хогарт хочет?

— Тебе это понравится.

— Что-то сомневаюсь, — зло ответила Джесс.

— Пожалуй, они слишком долго держали тебя «мертвой», — покачала головой Джоанна.

— Что? — смутилась Джесс.

— У тебя не осталось ни грамма оптимизма, — пояснила Джоанна.

— Действительно, почему бы это, — заворчала на нее Джесс.

Джоанна вытащила из кармана карточку и уронила ее на барную стойку прямо перед Джесс. Джесс, ничего не понимая, подняла ее. На ней был написан какой-то адрес.

— Это ее квартира в Капитолии. Она будет там следующие две недели. Вам двоим стоило уделять происходящему побольше внимания. Сейчас происходит очень много всего, так что самое время тебе вернуться к жизни. — Джоанна прикончила свой напиток, встала и хлопнула Джесс по спине. — Не попадись.

Она вышла из бара.

Джесс удивленно смотрела на карточку с адресом. После почти года пряток и побегов все оказалось так легко. Она знала, где сейчас Триш, и просто должна была к ней отправиться. Она подняла взгляд и увидела, что Люк смотрит на нее, подняв бровь.

— Все закончилось. Я могу к ней поехать, — медленно сказала Джесс, сама не веря своим словам.

— Я заканчиваю через час, — улыбнулся Люк.

Джесс кивнула и снова уставилась на адрес.

— Да, хорошо. Можем поехать сразу же. Я пока пойду соберу вещи.

Шесть с половиной часов спустя, когда солнце уже почти село, Люк вел свой мотоцикл по почти пустой улице на окраине Капитолия. Джесс наблюдала за приближающимся городом из-за его плеча. На секунду она посмотрела в сторону, и ее сердце ёкнуло. Сдерживая улыбку, она стукнула парня по плечу.

— Тормози, — велела она ему.

— Что? Почему?

— Тормози!

Когда он вновь не послушал, она спрыгнула с мотоцикла, приземлившись посреди дороги. Чертыхнувшись, Люк затормозил.

— Пресвятое Рождество, Джессика! — воскликнул он. — Что там такое?

Она не слушала. Она знала, что он видит. На экране, установленном на крыше здания, транслировалось видео.

— Что? — спросил он, подходя к ней.

— Рекламный щит, — ответила Джесс. — Сейчас заново начнется.

На черном экране загорелись жирные золотые буквы. «Главный экшн этого лета», — сообщала надпись. За ней последовали кадры бегущих людей и взрывов на фоне чего-то, выглядящего как зона боевых действий. Их прервала новая надпись: «В главных ролях». Затем она расплылась, чтобы сложиться в имя: «Пэтси Уолкер». Затем показали еще несколько кадров, а потом Триш медленно повернулась к камере, отводя взгляд от разбившегося вертолета за ее спиной. Она тяжело дышала, ее лицо было покрыто грязью и кровью

Дальше показали второго актера, стрелявшего в кого-то из пулемета, но Джесс не знала, кто он. Ее это и не волновала — настолько она была рада снова видеть Триш на экране. Она выглядела потрясающе, и Джесс знала, что Триш отделилась от своей матери и живет теперь своей жизнью. Мать Триш никогда бы не позволила ей сняться в такого рода фильме. Пэтси должна была быть классическим любовным интересом — милой, симпатичной и невозможно худой.

Экран снова потемнел, мигнула надпись: «и Финник Одэйр». В следующем кадре Финник спрыгнул с танка, скрутив при этом переднее сальто, и ударил какого-то мужчину чем-то похожим на трезубец прямо в грудь. Наконец появилась новая надпись: «Режиссер Крессида Тайлен и Капитол Пикчерз представляют: „ _Вместе мы выстоим_ “. Скоро». Трейлер закончился.

— Она сделала это, — восторженно заявила Джесс, продолжая глядеть на экран.

— Что? Получила роль в экшене? — непонимающе спросил Люк.

Джесс покачала головой.

— Спаслась.

Она еще раз посмотрела трейлер, а потом вместе с Люком вернулась к мотоциклу.

Примерно через час Люк остановил мотоцикл на обычной капитолийской улице.

— Это здесь, — сказал он, глядя на навигатор байка, а потом указывая на вычурное здание рядом.

Джесс осмотрелась. Затем она слезла с байка и протянула шлем Люку.

— Я залезу по стене, так меня никто не увидит.

— Я буду в отеле, но, надеюсь, ты не придешь, — улыбнулся он.

Джесс слегка кивнула. Он уехал.

Вытянув из-под черной мотоциклетной куртки капюшон серой толстовки, Джесс подошла к проулку между домом Триш и соседним.

Она была так близко и прошло слишком много времени с того раза, как они в последний раз виделись, что она начала нервничать. Она врала Триш, начиная с с их последней мирной ночи вместе, все время на арене и еще одиннадцать месяцев. Вся эта ложь, с которой Триш бросили наедине, звание победительницы, завершающее Игры интервью, месяцы съемок, Тур Победительницы… И все это время она считала, что Джесс мертва. И теперь она просто собиралась подняться наверх и надеяться на лучшее.

Она подпрыгнула и зацепилась за перила пожарной лестницы на уровне пятого этажа. Судя по оставленной Джоанной записке, квартира Триш была на десятом этаже, а балкон выходил на улицу. Вскарабкавшись по стене, она перебралась на фасад здания, а оттуда закинула себя на нужный балкон.

Стянув капюшон, она застыла, глядя через стеклянную дверь на безупречную, прекрасно обставленную квартиру. Пройдясь взглядом по гостиной, она взглянула на кухонную зону. Триш сидела на стуле у кухонной стойки и читала что-то.

Джесс с облегчением улыбнулась, давая волю переполняющим ее эмоциям. Триш выглядела спокойной, почти счастливой, а не испуганной и печальной, как три месяца назад в Одиннадцатом. Она выглядела как девушка, которую Джесс оставила под деревом на арене, как девушка, которую она любила — но только однажды набралась храбрости признаться в этом.

Триш напряглась, как будто почувствовав взгляд Джесс, и оторвалась от бумаг. Она посмотрела через всю гостиную и балконную дверь прямо на Джесс. Джесс глубоко вздохнула и просто застыла, засунув руки в карманы. Она не знала, как отреагирует Триш.

Триш медленно выпрямилась на стуле, продолжая удивленно и непонимающе буравить Джесс взглядом. Наконец она вскочила со стула, встав сначала на правую ногу, а затем на левую, и, слегка прихрамывая, пошла к ней.

Джесс посмотрела на белую скобу, закрывающую все колено, спускающуюся по сторонам когда-то сломанной ноги и обхватывающую лодыжку. Она слегка освещала кожу Триш голубым в местах, где прикасалась к ней. Джесс обхватила себя за плечи и нервно закусила губу, вспоминая, как паниковала на арене, когда Триш едва не умерла, пытаясь спасти ее и той же ночью пыталась уговорить Джесс уйти.

Вновь подняв полные слез глаза на Триш, Джесс увидела, что она стоит совсем рядом за дверью, все так же глядя на нее. Наконец Триш медленно сделала пару шагов и, потянув за ручку, открыла балконную дверь.

Какое-то время она молчала. Джесс ерзала под ее взглядом.

— Не может быть, — наконец произнесла Триш, пытаясь поверить в свои слова. — На этот раз ты и правда здесь.

Джесс кивнула и пожала плечами.

Триш засмеялась над ней и удивленно покачала головой. Она подошла к Джесс, положила ладони ей на плечи и медленно провела руками вниз по ее предплечьям. Джесс вытащила руки из карманов и сжала ладони Триш. Секунду Триш глупо смотрела на их соединенные руки. Наконец, она подняла взгляд, и Джесс смогла заглянуть ей в глаза.

На секунду медленное дыхание Триш показалось ей единственным звуком во всем городе. Джесс наклонилась к девушке, намереваясь ее поцеловать, но застыла в нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица. Джесс казалось, что все то время, когда они были порознь, она спала и только теперь проснулась. Чувства нахлынули на нее волной. Она была рядом с Триш, и только от одного этого у нее теплело в груди; она чувствовала себя особенной, чувствовала, что ее любят, о ней заботятся.

— Ты не умерла, — сказала Триш. Фраза началась вопросительно, но превратилась в утверждение.

— Нет. Я это подстроила, — призналась Джесс.

Триш прислонилась лбом ко лбу Джесс. Той пришлось прикрыть глаза, сосредоточившись, чтобы ее сердце не разорвало от нежности.

— Я знала. Не в самом начале, но потом поняла.

— Правда? — с облегчением выдохнула Джесс.

— Ты сказала, что это еще не конец, что ты не прощаешься, — ответила Триш. — Я повторяла это себе, чтобы не забыть.

— Я хотела сказать тебе, — тихо призналась Джесс. — Но Хогарт сказала, что нельзя, и заставила меня…

— Джесс, — прямо сказала Триш, обхватывая руками ее шею.

— Что?

— Мы поговорим обо всем позже, — улыбнулась ей Триш. Улыбка оставалась на ее губах и во время поцелуя.

Джесс не забыла, как ощущались поцелуи с Триш, но воспоминания не сравнить с реальными ощущениями. Триш сильнее прижалась к Джесс, толкая ее к ограде балкона. Они были настолько близко подруга к подруге, насколько это было возможно. Джесс медленно провела ладонями снизу вверх по спине Триш, а та запустила пальцы в волосы Джесс. Им пришлось на секунду разорвать поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться.

— Да, поговорим позже. В этом уютном гнездышке есть кровать? — спросила Джесс.

Триш широко улыбнулась. Схватив Джесс за руку, она потащила ее внутрь, через гостиную в спальню. Это заняло всего несколько секунд, но для Джесс это было слишком долго — она обняла Триш и вновь начала целовать ее, как только они оказались у кровати.

Наконец Триш толкнула Джесс на постель, и они продолжали в том же духе, пока совсем не обессилели. Триш заснула, крепко обняв Джесс, все еще не до конца верящая, что она и правда с ней.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? Я знаю, я только один раз тебе призналась, но это все еще правда, — призналась Джесс, засыпая.

— Я знаю, — счастливо ответила Триш и потянулась, чтобы нежно поцеловать Джесс в лоб. — Я тебя тоже люблю.

Джесс застонала от солнца, бившего ей в лицо, и окончательно проснулась. Она отвернулась от окна и придвинулась поближе к Триш. Триш уже сидела, опираясь на спинку кровати, и читала что-то с планшета.

— Не выспалась? — с сочувствием спросила Триш, осторожно убирая с лица Джесс растрепавшиеся волосы.

Джесс положила голову на плечо Триш.

— Когда ты научилась читать мысли?

— Когда ты спишь, то вжимаешься в матрас. Дома ты всегда так спала, — вздохнула Триш с фальшивым раздражением.

— Ты смотрела, как я сплю? Жутковато.

Триш рассмеялась. Джесс довольно улыбнулась, глядя на нее.

— Что читаешь?

Триш отложила планшет.

— Учу реплики. У того фильма, в котором я только что закончила сниматься, будет продолжение.

— «Вместе мы выстоим»? Я видела трейлер.

Триш кивнула и начала восторженно объяснять.

— Режиссерка прекрасная. Думаю, она тоже за революцию. Фильм кажется обычной капитолийской пропагандой, но на деле это не так. И еще она помогла мне с этими сумасшедшими тренировками.

— О да, я заметила, — восхитилась Джесс.

— Ну и кто теперь жуткая? — отшутилась Триш.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — Джесс быстро потянулась вверх, чтобы поцеловать девушку.

Планшет Триш громко звякнул и завибрировал. Джесс слегка подпрыгнула. Триш застонала от раздражения, разрывая поцелуй, и потянулась за ним.

— Прости, другие менторы продолжают присылать мне видео с трибутами, — объяснила она.

Джесс оперлась на подушки и прижалась к Триш.

— А ты не принимала участия? Мне говорили, что вроде бы тебя не было на записях Жатвы.

— Я в этом году снимаюсь в шести фильмах, так что удалось отвертеться, — покачала головой Триш.

— Черт.

— Подожди, ты не видела Жатву? — едва не подскочила Триш.

— Небольшой кусочек, но не про Двенадцатый, — помотала головой Джесс.

Триш с энтузиазмом начала копаться в своем планшете.

— А что, в Двенадцатом что-то случилось? Джоанна толком ничего не сказала.

Триш приподняла бровь.

— Джоанна? Ну да ладно, просто посмотри, — Триш повернула планшет так, чтобы им обеим было видно экран.

Джесс смотрела, как Пэм вытянула конвертик с именем из чаши и подошла к микрофону.

_— Примроуз Эвердин! — объявила она на всю площадь._

— Эвердин? Звучит знакомо.

— Они из шлака, ее сестра совсем чуть-чуть младше нас.

Камеры переключились на испуганную девочку, медленно идущую к сцене, а сразу после этого — на девушку постарше, смутно знакомую Джесс вроде бы по школе. Она бежала за сестрой, зовя ее по имени. Миротворцы пытались задержать ее, но она начала бороться с ними и закричала, что вызывается доброволицей.

— Ох черт, — прошептала Джесс.

Триш понимающе кивнула.

Две сестры торопливо спорили о чем-то, пока наконец высокий парень не подхватил младшую, унося ее куда-то. Старшая девушка направилась к сцене.

— Ее зовут Китнисс, — начала рассказывать Триш, оставив видео включенным, но приглушив звук. — Все хотят использовать ее в революции.

Джесс заерзала, Триш взяла ее за руку.

— И много ты об этом знаешь?

— Я не знаю всего, что происходит, но, похоже, в этом замешано много народу, — пожала плечами Триш.

— Может, здесь да, но не в дистриктах, — возразила Джесс. — Я думаю, Хогарт провела меня, чтобы я помогла ей.

— Помогла ей? — улыбнулась Триш.

— Ладно, — проворчала Джесс. — Помогла тебе. Я выслеживала людей со способностями и уговаривала их бороться с нами.

— Это же хорошо, разве нет? — оптимистично спросила Триш. — Больше силы на нашей стороне.

— Ты с ума сошла? — зло спросила Джесс. — Хогарт использовала меня, но что она сделала с тобой? Что мы сделали с тобой? Тебе почти год все врали!

Триш покачала головой.

— Может, и сошла, но я понимаю, зачем это было нужно. И ты теперь снова со мной. Не скажу, что мне хотелось бы это повторить, но, может, это поможет, если революция все же начнется.

Джесс слегка улыбнулась и поцеловала ее. Ей стоило знать, что Триш всегда будет обращать внимание на положительную сторону дела. И обе они были счастливы тому, что теперь снова вместе.

Джесс перевела взгляд на планшет, наблюдая за нервно переминающейся рядом с Пэм девушкой. Ее глаза были полны слез.

— Она будет идеальна, — с легкой грустью сказала Триш.

— Но чем она отличается от тебя? Ты ведь тоже вызвалась доброволицей.

— Я не совсем Двенадцатая, — покачала головой Триш.

— Как это? — подняла брови Джесс. — Ты же буквально лицо Двенадцатого Дистрикта.

Триш улыбнулась ее словам.

— Я — капитолийское лицо Двенадцатого Дистрикта. Но эта девушка, — Триш со вздохом указала на планшет. — Она — олицетворение настоящего Двенадцатого.

Джесс смотрела, как девушка неловко пожимает руку несколько испуганному блондину, присоединившемуся к ней на сцене.

— Надеюсь, Хогарт и остальные не разорвут ее на кусочки, — жестко высказалась Джесс.

— Мы сможем ей помочь, если что, — радостно улыбнулась Триш. В ее глазах загорелся храбрый и чуть лукавый огонек.

Джесс улыбнулась ей. Она так давно не видела этого выражения лица Триш.

— Тебе снова придется быть героиней.

— Ну ты же знаешь, у кого я этому научилась, — вновь улыбнулась Триш и потянулась за поцелуем.


End file.
